The Last
by Chizuru Rei
Summary: aku pernah jatuh cinta jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, aku pernah mencintai seseorang jauh sebelum aku mendapat cintamu, kau mungkin memang bukan yang pertama yang kucinta namun, kau terakhir bagiku. SasuNaru, boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi

Genre : hurt/comfort, supranatural, fantasy, romance, humor (mungkin entah)

Rated : berusaha membuat rated M sesuai dosis

saya masih pemula tanda baca, terkadang salah banyak typo, alur ngebut, cerita gaje, berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi maka dari itu

saya mohon review karna saya masih butuh bimbingan ahli

saa~ happy reading minna

Langit seolah bersedih, awan hitam menghalangi matahari untuk menampakkan wujud dan membagi sinarnya. Seseorang dengan baju serba hitam dan kacamata yang selaras berjalan diantara kerumunan manusia mencoba menyamarkan indentitasnya sebagai makhluk terkutuk. Langkahnya cukup cepat,menandakan sudah ada tempat yang dituju sebelumnya. Beberapa orang memandangnya takjub dengan paras indah yang Ia miliki. Salah satu daya tarik untuk menjebak korbannya.

Surai blondenya beberapa kali tertiup angina, tangannya terus memainkan alat musik gitar dipangkuannya, matanya terpejam menikmati alunan yang Ia ciptakan dari gitar tuanya. Beberapa kali bibirnya bergerak mencoba menyesuaikan dengan irama gitarnya, senyumnya mengembang saat lagunya hampir mencapai akhir. Alunan irama semakin mengecil, kemudian terhenti bersamaan dengan terhentinya permainan jarinya pada gitar tuanya. Kedua matanya perlahan terbuka, menampilkan kilau sapphire yang sangat indah bagaikan langit tak berawan. Senyumnya begitu manis. Membuat siapa saja akan jatuh cinta, dengan kedua kaki mungilnya Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya meletakan kembali gitar kesayangannya, kemudian pergi sembari menyambar jaket orange miliknya.

Sosok itu terus berjalan dengan pasti. Langkahnya semakin cepat tak kala melihat pujaan hatinya keluar dari rumahnya, senyumnya tak dapat ditutupi melihat sang pujaan pergi dengan wajah yang ceria. Namun kebahagiaan memang tak abadi, pemuda pirang itu menghampiri Seseorang dengan baju berwarna abu-abu. Senyumnya yang menambah tampan penampilannya membuat sang pemuda pirang sedikit blushing. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama naruto dan, kekasihnya shimura sai anak dari perdana mentri Jepang. Sai menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan lembut mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan tulus "kau tidak mau memberi Salam, untukku?" ucapnya sembari menatap pemuda blonde yang menunduk malu "kita akan dilihat orang banyak sai" jawabnya masih menundukan kepalanya sai memegang dagu naruto mengalihkan pandangan naruto dari jalan trotoar "liat aku naruto, memang siapa peduli akan orang lain? Asal kau ada untukku, aku sudah merasa cukup" naruto menatap kedua bola mata onyx didepannya, beberapa detik berselang entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka bertemu tak ada hasrat. Hanya untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang dimiliki, sampai kebutuhan oksigen membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan moment intim tersebut.

Sedangkan, dilain pihak sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik pohon mengepalkan tinju, bersiap membuat siapapun hancur dalam sekali tonjokkan. Rahangnya mengeras, amarahnya memuncah tak kala melihat pujaan hatinya yang Ia cintai, mencintai orang lain. Apapun akan Ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan pemuda pirang tersebut. Bibirnya membentuk seringai, matanya yang tertutup kacamata menjadi merah. Apapun yang Ia inginkan, mau tidak mau semua harus memenuhinya termasuk pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Sai berjalan dengan pasti kearah ruangan ayahnya, beberapa bawahan ayahnya menundukan badannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat. Hingga Ia sampai disalah satu ruangan dengan tulisan, Shimura danzo ayahnya. Tak perlu basa basi Ia disini ingin membahas rencana pernikahannya dengan naruto, ayahnya mensetujui rencana anak tunggalnya, bagaimanapun juga ayah menginginkan kebahagiaan anaknya bukan? Sai melenggang pergi setelah mendengar ayahnya setuju, kemudian melirik handphonenya yang berisi pesan naruto untuk menjemputnya.

"lama sekali sai, apakah dia ada rapat mendadak lagi?" gumannya pada diri sendiri "apa aku pulang sendiri saja? Yasudalah, aku pulang sendiri saja akan kukirim pesan untuk tidak menjemputku" sembari mengetik di handphonenya, naruto menabrak Seseorang. Naruto dengan cepat meminta maaf kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya yang menantang gravitasi, matanya yang seperti langit malam tanpa bintang, seolah membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seakan tersedot oleh mata itu. Cepat-cepat naruto mengalihkan pandangannya 'astaga aku milik sai' tanamnya dalam hati, Sasuke nama pemuda itu sedikit senang karna rencananya berhasil "maafkan saya tuan" ucap naruto setelah sadar akan lamunannya "tidak ini salahku jadi tolong biarkan saya meminta maaf secara layak" jawab sasuke dengan memegang tangan naruto yang tentu saja ditepis dengan keras "maafkan aku tuan tapi saya terburu-buru" sebelum sempat beranjak sasuke menahan lengan naruto "biarkan aku mengantarmu dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" ucap sasuke datar dan dalam membuat naruto sedikit ketakutan, dengan terpaksa Ia ikut dengan sasuke lelaki yang belum Ia kenal. Selama perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan berarti diantara sasuke dan naruto hanya saling mengenalkan nama, yang tentu saja sasuke sudah tau naruto dan menayakan Alamat rumahnya padahal Ia juga sudah tau.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit, Sasuke berhenti didepan rumah naruto. Naruto mengucapkan Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya, lalu bergegas masuk Kerumah. Didalam ibunya tengah menangis sedangkan ayahnya mencoba menenangkan ibunya. Ia berfikir ada apa ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih "ada apa ini?" Tanya naruto bingung, ibunya semakin menangis entah karna Apa Ia juga tidak mengerti, sedangkan ayahnya menyuruhnya duduk didepannya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bahkan sangat cepat. Naruto menatap sendu pusara dihadapannya, tak ada tangisan maupun isakan yang keluar dari bibir manisnya. Hanya tatapan kosong yang tak berarti, seakan jiwanya ikut tersedot masuk kedalam peti kekasihnya. Shimura Sai telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, berpulang kehadapan Tuhan meninggalkan duka yang mendalam bagi semua yang mengenalnya. Hujan mengiringi pemakaman yang berlangsung sangat khidmat, semua merasakan duka yang mendalam. Termasuk Naruto orang yang semestinya menjadi belahan hidupnya kini tiada, Naruto bahkan tak mengucapkan apapun ketika para sahabatnya mencoba menghiburnya. Baginya tak ada alasan ia harus merasa terhibur, ketika orang yang dicintai meninggalkannya.

Sasuke terus menatap langit yang berubah mendung, semuanya telah berubah. Naruto bukan milik siapa-siapa lagi, tapi hatinya? Masihlah dimiliki oleh pemuda yang kini terbujur kaku dalam peti. Sasuke menutup mata kelamnya, mencoba sekedar meredam perasaan senang dan sedih sekaligus, melihat Naruto rapuh bukan suatu hal yang ia inginkan selama ini, tapi kini ia melihat. Naruto dengan segala kerapuhannya segala kesedihannya. Semuanya. Sasuke perlahan menjauh dari pemakaman yang ia saksikan dalam diam, tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Sasuke terus berjalan, hingga menghilang dalam sunyi. Tak ada yang tau itensitasnya, tak ada yan tau wujud sebenarnya, tak ada yang tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Hanya sebuah nama yang sering mereka dengar. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto bahkan tak bergeming dari tempatnya, ketika para sahabat dan kerabat mulai meninggalkan pemakaman, yang sudah selesai semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Naruto masih terus menatap pusara dihadapannya batu nisan bertuliskan, Shimura Sai. Tak ada yang tau penyebab pasti kematiannya, hanya sebuah bukti bahwa Sai telah tiada. Publik seolah diam akan keganjilan ini, hampir seluruh warga Tokyo mengetahui kematian putra tunggal perdana mentri Danzo. Namun seolah bodoh mereka bahkan tak ada yang menanyakan perihal kematian Sai, semua seolah ditutupi terlalu menjadi sebuah misteri yang tak terjawabkan.

Sebuah angin cukup kencang menerpa tubuh kurus pemuda bermata samudra tersebut, runtuhan air mata langit pun tak menjadi sebuah hambatan untuk terus berada dipusara sang kekasih. Tetesan air membasahi nisan tersebut, entah hujan atau kah air mata pemuda tersebut tak ada yang tau. Tak ada suara hanya gemericik hujanlah yang terdengar, langit seolah turut merasakan sakit yang diderita pemuda tersebut, gemuruh semakin jelas terdengar namun ia tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya hingga ia merasa hujan telah berhenti. Kepalanya mengadah keatas seseorang dengan baju serba hitam dan mata sekelam malam memayunginya dari hujan, orang yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"

TBC-

ne ne gimana? chizu mohon review dari minna-san masih butuh bimbingan ahli yoroshiku onegaishimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi

Genre : hurt/comfort, supranatural, fantasy, romance, humor (berusaha)

Rated : berusaha membuat rated M sesuai dosis

saya masih pemula tanda baca, terkadang salah banyak typo, alur ngebut, cerita gaje, berantakan, dan masih banyak lagi maka dari itu

saya mohon review karna saya masih butuh bimbingan ahli

saa~ happy reading minna

* * *

Tak ada suara hanya gemericik hujanlah yang terdengar, langit seolah turut merasakan sakit yang diderita pemuda tersebut, gemuruh semakin jelas terdengar namun ia tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya hingga ia merasa hujan telah berhenti. Kepalanya mengadah keatas seseorang dengan baju serba hitam dan mata sekelam malam memayunginya dari hujan, orang yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke. "S-Sasuke?"

Chapter 2

Sasuke diam, begitupun Naruto. Gemuruh hujan semakin menjadi-jadi, namun tak ada yang mau beranjak.

"kenapa harus Sai? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kau brengsek! Kau meninggalkanku, kau bohong Sai, kau bilang akan terus bersamaku. Menikahiku! Apa aku harus mati dulu hingga kau akan menikahiku didalam sana hah?! Jawab aku Sai! Jangan menjadi bisu! Aku mohon jangan bercanda! Sai cukup katakan padaku bahwa ini lelucon! Sa—" Sasuke meraih tubuh kurus dihadapannya, mendekapnya erat seolah Naruto akan hancur jika ia melepasnya.

"ssh..tenanglah Naru tenanglah.." Naruto terus berontak, air matanya terus mengalir. Sasuke tetap menahannya, ia tau Naruto akan memukulnya, memaki, atau membencinya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau pujaan hatinya seperti ini, Naruto adalah pemuda yang kuat. Malaikatnya adalah makhluk yang kuat.

"sasuke...hiks...hiks..."

"menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang" Naruto mulai terisak kecil, membenamkan kepalanya kedada bidang Sasuke.

.

.

.

1 minggu berlalu Naruto tetap mengurung diri dikamar. Tak ada sorot kehidupan lagi dikedua mata sapphire itu, langit itu seakan terus tertutup awan berkabut. Tubuh yang kurus kini semakin kurus. Tak ada lagi senyuman, semuanya berubah setelah kematian Sai. Binar kehidupan itu telah mati. Kematian orang yang sangat kau cintai, kematian sosok yang menjadi sandaranmu. Begitu menyakitkan.

Jauh diatas gedung pencakar langit, dua pasang mata sekelam malam menatap lurus kearah kamar pemuda berambut blonde. Mengawasinya, memastikan tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan tentang sang malaikat. Namun, belum sempat bibirnya menyunggingkan satu senyuman, malaikatnya meraih pisau. Tersenyum lemah tak ada keraguan di matanya. Semuanya akan berakhir, semuanya usai.

Naruto POV

Hari itu, aku berjalan masuk kerumahku. Hari yang tak pernah kuharapkan kedatangannya, mereka mengatakan kau sudah tiada. Saat itu aku tak percaya, aku tertawa karna ku fikir kau hanya akan memberikanku kejutan. Tapi nyatanya aku salah, kau sama sekali tidak ada dimalam perayaan kita.

Sungguh, aku benci untuk percaya kepada kenyataan bahwa kau benar-benar sudah tiada, terlalu sakit untukku percaya kau telah tiada. Melelahkan menunggumu seorang diri Sai. Kuraih sebilah pisau yang merupakan hadiah dari sepupuku, melihat pisau yang dulu tak pernah mau kugunakan, sebilah pisau yang terlihat sangat indah dengan ukiran naga. Perlahan kugoreskan pisau itu kearah nadiku tak peduli seberapa sakit rasa yang kudapatkan, bagiku ditinggalkan Sai jauh lebih menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sepasang mata merah itu semakin menajam tak kala mendapati malaikatnya mencoba meregang nyawanya di depan matanya, dengan kekuatan yang ia punya sebuah pusara angin menerbangkan batu mengarahkannya kearah jendela sang malaikat memecahkan dengan suara cukup keras. Muak.

.

.

.

"prang" suara kaca pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil terdengar begitu keras, membuat sang pemilik kamar memekik kaget dan tak sengaja menggoreskan pisau ke tangannya,meski tidak akan membuatnya meninggal. Naruto menengok kearah jendela kamarnya, yang kini menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil menatap sendu angin kencang yang menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan kering. Namun pikirannya kembali melayang kearah pisaunya yang ia jatuhkan, sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi sepasang kakinya yang menginjak serpihan-serpihan kaca membuat sebuah jejak red liquid di lantai kamarnya.

Sepasang mata merah itu semakin marah melihat malaikatnya menyakiti dirinya hanya demi lelaki yang sudah tiada, dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki seorang dengan sepasang mata merah merubah serpihan-serpihan kaca menjadi kelopak mawar putih yang kini berubah memerah karna, req liquid yang terus keluar dari sepasang kaki jenjang malaikat tak bersayap itu.

Malaikat itu kini tengah bingung, rasa sakit dikakiknya perlahan menghilang tergantikan rasa dingin disepasang kakinya. Kedua bola matanya terarah ke lantai, semuanya hilang serpihan-serpihan kaca begitu pula dengan luka ditelapak kakiknya. Semuanya menghilang tergantikan oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar putih yang berubah memerah. Naruto jatuh terduduk, air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar putih yang memerah, tangisannya semakin keras tak kala melihat kelopak mawar putih yang memerah kembali kewarna awalnya.

Naruto kembali bangkit, nafasnya memburu jalannya mulai terseok-seok, dengan cepat ia mencari pisau yang tadi ingin ia gunakan untuk membunuh dirinya. Tapi nihil. Pisau itu hilang tergantikan setangkai mawar putih, tangisannya kembali pecah, naruto berteriak. Naruto kembali berdiri berjalan menatap kaca dikamarnya, sang kaca seolah berteriak kepada naruto kesedihan yang dialami naruto semua kesedihan, kehilangan, seolah terpancar dengan jelas. Naruto semakin marah. Naruto marah akan dirinya yang semakin terlihat lemah, tangannya meraih sebuah kotak kayu dikamarnya membukanya dengan cepat.

Kotak yang berisi sebuah bingkai fotonya dengan Sai, menangis semakin keras Naruto melempar bingkai foto itu kekaca kamarnya membuat serpihan-serpihan kaca baru dikamarnya. Sepasang mata merah itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian menghilang diikuti sebuah angin besar. Naruto semakin marah, kepalanya semakin sakit memikirkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian mengerikan dikamarnya, Naruto memilih mengasingkan diri di daerah Kyoto tempat kakek dan neneknya. Musim telah berganti sebentar lagi natal akan tiba, salju-salju putih menutupi jalanan Kyoto, membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan membawa barang bawaannya ke rumah neneknya. Dengan badan yang kecil Naruto mencoba mengangkat kopernya, namun ia terjatuh dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Iruka yang merupakan pelayan Naruto sejak kecil tertawa kecil melihat tuannya masih kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya, dengan cekatan Iruka membantu Naruto bangkit kemudian membawakan kopernya "arigatou iru-chan" ucap Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan usapan kasih sayang di puncak kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"okaerinasai Naruto-sama" para pelayan membungkuk hormat, tak kala Naruto memasuki rumah utama keluarga Uzumaki. Klan yang sangat terpandang seantero Jepang setelah Uchiha.

"ah kalian tidak perlu seperti itu cukup panggil aku Naruto, Naruto-sama sedikit berlebihan untukku" Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya, meskipun hatinya masih menolak untuk tetap tersenyum

"senyuman yang menjijikan!" seseorang dengan mata seindah permata ruby tengah duduk manis didepan layar televisi dengan sebuah apel ditangannya. Uzumaki Kyuubi. Kakak sepupunya

"kyuuu-nii~" naruto berlari menerjang kakak sepupunya yang baru saja pulang dari Kanada

"hei-hei lepaskan pelukanmu bocah tengik!" Kyuubi berteriak meskipun tidak sama sekali berusaha memberontak akan pelukan adik sepupunya

"kalian berisik sekali~ ada apa…NARU-CHAN~!" uzumaki Karin. Kakak dari Uzumaki Nagato adik sepupunya yang kini masih berada di Amerika

"kyaaa Karin-neesama" Naruto dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya terhadap kyuubi yang hanya dipandang lucu oleh Iruka

"kyaaa naru-chan kau semakin manis , sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungi kami ha? Beraninya kau meninggalkan rumah utama kemudian pindah ke Tokyo meninggalkan aku kyuu dan nagato" Karin memang bukanlah seorang yang pandai tapi dia merupakan orang yang dapat mendengar keluh kesahmu

"ah gomen neesama, bagaimanapun juga cita-citaku adalah kuliah di Tokyo"

"saa~ kalo begitu kau istirahat dulu saja naru-chan aku akan keluar sebentar menjemput Kazuki"

"ah aku sangat merindukan kazu-kun~"

"rapikan dulu barangmu bocah baru kau boleh bertemu dengan kazuki"

"kau selalu menyebalkan kyuu-nii"

"beraninya kau"

"AW!" dan sebuah apel melayang mulus ke kepala naruto yang akhirnya dibalas perang bantal.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat memasuki sebuah mansion megah memasuki sebuah ruangan. Gelap, sunyi, dan hanya kesedian yang akan kau rasakan jika disana. Sasuke memandang rendah para arwah yang baru saja naik, dan mereka jatuh ke dalam neraka dengan wajah datar, Sasuke memerintah anak buahnya membakar habis para arwah tersebut. Tugasnya selesai.

"selesai membuang sampah huh?" seorang dengan mata yang sama rambut hitam panjang dikuncir tengah bersandar disebuah pintu yang berukiran api

"hn"

"benar-benar adik yang biadab, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke aku punya tiket berlibur untuk kita berdua"

"…."

"Kyoto, malaikatmu sedang berada disana. Bukankah ini awal yang bagus untukmu memulainya? Memakan habis hati dan jiwanya"

"menarik" Sasuke membakar habis tiket ditangan itachi kakaknya kemudian menyeringai kejam

.

.

.

.

Dibawah turunnya salju pertama aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, merengkuhmu kedalam pelukan hangat ditengah badai salju, menciummu dibawah bulan purnama dimalam natal, namun bisakah aku memilikimu? Seorang iblis keji yang memperoleh seorang malaikat sebaik dirimu? Pantaskah aku bersanding denganmu dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang? Membuatmu ikut berlumur dosa sepertiku? Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pendampingmu Naruto Uzumaki? Maukah kau menerima seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam sebuah ikatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan? Mampukah kau menjalani dosa dan pandangan jijik orang-orang?

TBC-

* * *

haaaaaiii maafkan chizu yang update lama banget /dibuang

well ini semua berkat tugas-tugas sekolah chizu yang numpuk bukan main

k13 menyiksa jadi chizu sedikit kehilangan waktu buat menulis belum lagi kejar-kejaran sama ide

aaaa sudah basa basinya

chizu masih amatiran masih butuh bantuan para senpai agar lebih baik

mohon reviewnya minna-san (^-^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Dibawah turunnya salju pertama aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, merengkuhmu kedalam pelukan hangat ditengah badai salju, menciummu dibawah bulan purnama dimalam natal, namun bisakah aku memilikimu? Seorang iblis keji yang memperoleh seorang malaikat sebaik dirimu? Pantaskah aku bersanding denganmu dalam sebuah hubungan terlarang? Membuatmu ikut berlumur dosa sepertiku? Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pendampingmu Naruto Uzumaki? Maukah kau menerima seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam sebuah ikatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan? Mampukah kau menjalani dosa dan pandangan jijik orang-orang?

Chapter 3

Pertengahan Desember. Salju perlahan turun menyelimuti Jepang, seorang pemuda manis berjalan dengan cukup cepat, mata birunya penuh semangat. Naruto terus menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang amat sangat, saat ini Jepang berada disuhu -2oC. Kebodohan yang tak pernah usai Naruto berada diluar rumah, tanpa mengenakan baju tebal ataupun syal. Hanya memakai sweater berwarna coklat muda, dipadu dengan celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna coklat tua.

.

.

.

Disisi lain sesosok makhluk yang menyamarkan identitasnya menjadi manusia, tengah berada dikerumunan orang-orang yang tengah mengantri untuk penerbangan. Ya saat ini Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tengah berada dibandara, dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam gelap dan celana yang senada kacamata hitam yang betengger manis di hidungnya, membuat para wanita dan ibu-ibu menjerit karna ketampanan anak bungsu Uchiha ini.

Tak hanya Sasuke, kakaknya Uchiha Itachi kini juga berada di bandara menunggu penerbangan ke Kyoto. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Itachi jauh terlihat lebih santai dan ramah, Sasuke memiliki sifat yang sangat dingin dan Itachi dengan sikapnya yang sangat baik dan ramah ditambah senyuman iblis yang bisa melelehkan hati para wanita.

"_rute penerbangan Kyoto **** segera dibuka, dipersilahkan bagi para penumpang segera menuju ke pesawat"_

"sasuke itu penerbangan kita"

"hn"

Dan perjalanan mereka akan dimulai dari sini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa arah, yang pasti dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri di Kyoto. Berharap jika ia berada jauh dari Tokyo, ia juga sedikit bisa melupakan Sai. Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah maju, mengikuti arus manusia yang tak pernah usai, hingga ia menemukan sebuah kuil kecil, kakinya menuntunnya masuk kedalam area kuil. Beberapa pohon tertutup salju, rerumputan bahkan sudah tertutup salju. Naruto terus berjalan kedalam kuil, tampak tempat peribadahan yang sudah tua bahkan kini sangat kotor "mungkin sudah lama ditinggalkan" Naruto berujar pada dirinya sendiri, sepasang kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah taman kecil yang sangat bersih dibelakang kuil.

Naruto terus berjalan, membuka pagar besi yang menghalangi antara kuil dan taman tersebut, membukanya perlahan dan menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, mengugurkan daun yang rapuh ditangkainya. Sang malaikat menapakkan kaki jenjangnya diatas salju yang menyelimuti kota kecil yang ia singgahi, perlahan namun pasti langkahnya melelehkan salju menghidupkan kembali tanaman disekitarnya. Membuat sebuah kecil ditengah dinginnya salju, sang malaikat terus mencari, ia terus mencari serpihan dalam kisahnya yang hilang.

Kisah yang tak pernah berakhir, sebuah kisah yang selalu kau baca dalam sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. Sang malaikat terus berjalan, menghiraukan rasa kakinya yang dingin terkena salju. sebuah kuil kecil terlihat di akhir perjalanannya, dengan pelan dia memasuki berdoa kepada sang pencipta bahwa ia akan menemukan serpihan kisah yang selalu ia cari.

Bertarung, menyelamatkan umat manusia, menjalankan perintahNya adalah tugas utama dari seorang malaikat, tanpa tau apa tujuan dia berperang apa tujuannya hingga ia menemukan secercah mimpi indah. Namun ketika fajar menjelang semua musnah, seolah sebuah lullaby bagi sang malaikat, ia mulai lelah ia meninggalkan seluruh tugasnya. Menyembunyikan sayap indahnya dan hidup bersama didunia yang penuh penderitaan. Hingga sang malaikat menemukan kisah akhirnya disebuah kuil, ia menemukannya. Seseorang yang selama ini ia cari,berakhirlah kisahnya penantian panjangnya selama ini.

.

.

.

Bertarung, menghasut, membuat orang lain jatuh kedalam lubang adalah perkerjaan dari seorang iblis. Seorang iblis dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya berjalan melewati beberapa monster, sebilah kusanagi berada manis ditangan kirinya, matanya kosong seolah tak ada sedikitpun kehidupan disana. Iblis makhlukNya yang selalu menentang. Jadi untuk apa sebenarnya ia diciptakan? Saa. Tidak ada yang tau.

Sang iblis terus berjalan menghiraukan pelayan setianya yang menunduk hormat kepada tuannya, matanya terus memandang beberapa manusia yang baru saja masuk dalam perkataan manisnya. Sosok bersurai raven bermata onyx menanggkat tinggi kusanagi ditangannya, kusanagi yang dapat mengambil jiwa seseorang adalah bayaran mempunyai seorang pelayan iblis.

.

.

.

.

"_naruto aku mencintaimu"_

"_naruto aku merindukanmu"_

"_naruto mau kah kau menjadi pendampingku?"_

"_naruto kumohon bertahanlah"_

"_naruto jangan tertidur kumohon_

"_naruto!"_

"NARU-NII!" naruto perlahan membuka matanya kilau sapphire indahnya menyapa sinar mentari, "UWAAAH KAZUKI-CHAN KAU MEMBUATKU KAGET" kazuki memutar bola matanya, pamannya yang satu ini masih saja membuat telingganya berdengung "naru-nii kau ini bodoh ya? Keluar tanpa mengenakan pakaian hangat dan tertidur dibangku taman" naruto seakan tersihir ia baru saja sadar keberadaannya berada di bangku taman, "eh?"

"nii-sama, okaa-sama menyuruhmu pulang kaguya sudah menunggumu dirumah"

"ah hai' isshoni kaeru"

"…"

Naruto berjalan melewati kuil, "yume kah?"

"ha?"

"ah nandemonai zu-chan"

"bisa berhenti memanggilku zu-chan itu menjijikkan"

"kau ini sama sekali tidak manis ya"

"aku bukan anak perempuan jadi aku jelas tidak manis"

"kauuu…. Kemariii"

Naruto terus mengejar Kazuki yang berlari lebih dulu, suara tawa terdengar sangat indah di pagi yang cerah.

_Dibawah bulan yang menjadi saksi, aku meminangmu. Dan biarkan, para bintang yang menjadi wali dari ikatan kita, biarkan sang punguk iri terhadap kita. Jika takdir membuatmu terpisah denganku biarkan aku melawan takdir itu, aku bukanlah seseorang dengan mulut yang manis dan hati yang baik aku hanya sebuah makhluk yang penuh dosa, maka maukah kau bersanding dengan seseorang yang rendah ini? Maukah kau meninggalkan segalanya demiku? _

"_Naruto aku merindukanmu"_

_Sang pemuda bermata sapphire itu mengalihkan pandangannya mencari asal suara yang terdengar memanggilnya, namun tak ada satu pun orang disana hanya angin musim dingin yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar putih._

"siapa kau sebenarnya…?"

TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

_Dibawah bulan yang menjadi saksi, aku meminangmu. Dan biarkan, para bintang yang menjadi wali dari ikatan kita, biarkan sang punguk iri terhadap kita. Jika takdir membuatmu terpisah denganku biarkan aku melawan takdir itu, aku bukanlah seseorang dengan mulut yang manis dan hati yang baik aku hanya sebuah makhluk yang penuh dosa, maka maukah kau bersanding dengan seseorang yang rendah ini? Maukah kau meninggalkan segalanya demiku? _

"_Naruto aku merindukanmu"_

_Sang pemuda bermata sapphire itu mengalihkan pandangannya mencari asal suara yang terdengar memanggilnya, namun tak ada satu pun orang disana hanya angin musim dingin yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga mawar putih._

"siapa kau sebenarnya…?"

AKHIRNYAAAAA CHIZU UPDATE LALALAA SETELAH BERAPA LAMA CHIZU ENGGA UPDATE

jadi maafkan Chizu lama dalam mengupdate dan belom menselipkan adegan rated m karna masih bertele2 dengan cerita

dan diingatkan sekali lagi chizu masihlah pemula dalam pembuatan fanfic homo jadi mohon review dan bimbingan para readers sekalian

keylaaa... selamaaat membaca

maafkan jika ada typo kegajean cerita karna chizu masih butuh bimbingan

Arigatou yang uda review dan ngefavorite cerita chizu sungguh chizu sangat terharu arigatou^^

* * *

Chapter 4

Kazuki dan Naruto terus saja bermain, menghiraukan pandangan orang lain terhadap mereka. Dinginnya salju tak membuat kedua paman dan keponakan ini berhenti bermain, kazuki terus berlari menghindari pamannya yang mengejarnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu, naruto terus menyunggingkan senyum yang mulai kembali setelah meninggalnya sai. Kazuki membuatnya menjadi lebih bersemangat dihari-hari setelah meninggalnya sai, 'mungkin aku memang harus lebih lama disini' tanpa sadar Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

.

.

.

.

Pesawat Sasuke telah mendarat di Kyoto dengan selamat, para penumpang satu persatu meninggalkan pesawat termasuk kedua lelaki tampan bermarga Uchiha. Seorang dengan jas berwarna hitam layak kepala pelayan menyambut tuannya dengan membungkukkan badannya, Sasuke memandang datar Kyoto tempat dimana malaikatnya berada. "kakashi bagaimana dengan pertemuan dengan keluarga Uzumaki?" Itachi menyeringai kejam kearah adik kecilnya yang nampak sangat membencinya "telah saya atur sesuai perintah anda" Itachi terus saja menyunginggkan senyum yang menurut Sasuke sangat menjijikkan bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang sangat kejam itu membuat dirinya kalah hanya dalam hal seperti ini. "tch" Sasuke mendecih cukup keras untuk didengar kakaknya dan membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk melanjutkan permainan ini.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi kini memasuki sebuah mansion dengan lambang kipas yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarga Uchiha, semua pelayan berjajar rapi digerbang masion Uchiha menyambut tuan mudanya yang baru saja sampai di masion utama keluarga Uchiha. Kedua kakak beradik itu turun dari mobil hitam tanpa berkata apapun melewati para pelayan yang membungkuk sembari mengucapkan salam. "ara kenapa tiba-tiba sekali ke Kyoto?" seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang sangat indah menyambutnya kedua kakak beradik itu bergantian mencium Uchiha Mikoto ibu mereka "kami ada urusan dengan keluarga Uzumaki bu" ucapan Itachi segera ditanggapi oleh kepala keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku. "ada apa dengan Uzumaki?" ucapan dingin dan datar sangat menurun ke anak bungsunya membuat duo Uchiha membungkukkan badannya untuk menyambut ayahnya "ada yang harus kami lakukan dengan jiwa dan hati para Uzumaki" bola mata Itachi dan Sasuke berubah dengan cepat ke warna merah "manengkyo sharingan eh" ayahnya mengangkat tangannya tanda untuk keduanya segera bangkit dari acara membungkuk kepada ayahnya.

Suasanya masion yang sangat elegan dan mistik sangat terasa di masion Uchiha, dengan seluruh ornamen berwarna hitam dan putih, beberapa mawar merah yang terpajang dilorong-lorong semakin menambah kesan elegan dalam masion Uchiha. Sasuke berjalan kearah kamar lamanya, semuanya tetap sama benda yang ia letakan, foto para malaikatnya semua masih tetap sama tak ada yang dirubah oleh pelayan rumahnya dengan senyuman kecilnya Sasuke mengusap pigora kecil bergambar malaikat kecilnya. "okaeri"

.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya memandang langit "siapa kau?" Kazuki yang sudah menjauh mulai turut menghentikan langkahnya tak kala melihat pamannya mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit "neee paman ada apa?" Naruto kembali berjalan mendekati keponakannya dan mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya "tak apa, ayo pulang pasti karin-nee akan mencari kita kau tau bagaimana ibumu marah bukan?" "mengerikan" jawaban Kazuki tentu mengundang gelak tawa Naruto yang sangat mengetahui kakak sepupunya "pfft kau benar".

.

.

.

Langit Kyoto mulai berwarna jingga menandakan pergantian waktu akan segera terjadi, sang rembulan telah siap menggantikan sang mentari. Naruto dan Kazuki terus berjalan menyusuri kota kecil Kyoto tak banyak yang berubah disana, semua tetap sama restaurant tempatnya menikmati makanan cafe di sudut taman dan halte bus yang masih sama. Tanpa sadar ingatan tentang seseorang mulai berputar di kepalanya, seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan bola mata tajam yang indah ingatanan yang sama yang selalu ia dapat, namun tak pernah terlihat wajahnya hanya sebuah senyuman tulus dan kata-kata yang membuat Naruto berdebar setiap meningatnya. Dering telpon menyadarkan keduanya, Naruto menatap miris melihat nama yang tertera dilayar telfon canggih Kazuki 'okaa-sama'. Kazuki mengangkat telfonnya dengan senyuman kecut, mendengar kata-kata yang membuat telinganya sakit dan kini mereka harus menunggu mobil jemputan keluarga Uzumaki karna akan ada pertemuan besar yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menghadiri perjamuan malam ini.

"kau tunggu disana paman iruka akan segera menjemput kalian, dan beritahu Naruto untuk diam dan tidak bertindak bodoh kau mengerti Kazuki?"

"baik bu"

"anak pintar" seketika itu sambungan terputus Kazuki menghela nafas berat mendengarkan ocehan ibunya, Uzumaki memang selalu berisik. Naruto mengusap pelan puncak kepala keponakannya dengan tulus tangannya sudah mulai kedinginan semenjak selesai bermain kejar-kejaran, suhu di kota Kyoto memang sedikit lebih rendah dibanding di Tokyo yang kebanyakan sudah banyak teknologi-teknologi yang membuat udara semakin panas.

"ibu bilang paman iruka akan menjemput kita jadi, kita harus menunggu disini hingga mobil jemputan datang dan malam ini ada perjamuan makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha" Kazuki menghela nafas berat jujur saja dia memang sangat membenci menjadi keluarga Uzumaki klan yang sangat terpandang membuatnya sedikit susah mendapatkan teman, beberapa dari mereka mau berteman hanya karna memandang status keluarga saja itu membuat Kazuki semakin malas untuk mencari teman lagipula dia sudah cukup pandai di sekolah jadi tak perlu repot mencari teman untuk menyontek di pagi hari, menemaninya untuk ke mall, berjalan-jalan karna pada dasarnya Kazuki lebih suka berada di kamar serba mewah dengan berbagai alat elektronik super canggih dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca artikel atau sesuatu yang menarik minatnya.

"heh apa kau lelah?" Naruto nampak khawatir mendapati keponakannya sedikit lesu dibanding sebelumnya nampak guratan-guratan lelah di wajah imut Kazuki

"aku tak apa paman" jawab Kazuki berbohong, ia terlalu malas menanggapi

"kau tak suka acara perjamuan?" crap! Naruto bisa membaca, karna semenjak kecil Naruto memang sudah berada di keluarga besar Uzumaki. Lahir berada ditengah-tengah klan terkenal membuatnya sedikit susah untuk bergaul dan Naruto tau itu. Besar di keluarga terpandang menurutnya merupakan kutukan untuk menjadi bebas, semua anggota keluarga wajib menjaga nama baik keluarga dan menjadi orang lain.

"haah begitulah paman" Kazuki memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya menutup matanya dan mengadahkannya ke langit "entah kenapa semuanya terasa sangat melelahkan" Naruto memandang langit jingga kota Kyoto "kau benar, terkadang hidup bisa jadi sangat melelahkan kazuki" Kazuki menatap pamannya yang kini tengah tersenyum bodoh menatapnya.

"kau pasti kuat paman, kekasihmu tak akan mau melihatmu menjadi begini" Kazuki menatap kedua mata sapphire yang indah itu dengan tajam menandakan tak ada keraguan di setiap kalimatnya.

"andai saja aku bisa melupakan sai" Naruto tersenyum getir mengingat kenangan terakhirnya dengan Sai

"kau tak akan bisa melupakannya paman, sekeras apapun usahamu mencoba karna pada dasarnya kita tidak pernah bisa menghapus kenangan kita dengan orang yang kita sayangi" Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Kazuki menatap dengan senyuman tulusnya entah berapa lama dia sudah meninggalkan masion Uzumaki dan melewatkan perkembangan keponakan kecilnya yang mulai tumbuh dewasa.

"terima kasih Kazuki, aku sangat menyayangimu" kazuki hanya mengangguk dengan pipi merona bagaimana pun ia hanya anak kecil dan membutuhkan kasih sayang orang terdekatnya.

.

.

.

Iruka segera memberikan sebuah mantel tebal kepada kedua tuan besarnya, melihat bibir Naruto yang sedikit membiru ia paham bahwa Naruto telah mencoba menahan dinginnya kota Kyoto yang memasuki musim dingin. Naruto dan Kazuki kini berada dalam mobil mewah milik keluarga besar Uzumaki pemanas dalam mobil sudah dinyalakan membuat Naruto dapat merasakan jari-jarinya yang mulai kaku semenjak berada diluar. Iruka terus berpaku kepada tablet miliknya menatap beberapa persiapan dan jadwal untuk para Uzumaki terlebih Kyuubi yang kini akan mewarisi klan tersebut, namun semua pekerjaannya teralihkan ketika melihat kedua tuannya tertidur pulas di dalam mobil "mungkin mereka kelelahan setelah bermain seharian".

.

.

.

Pukul 6.00pm tepat keluarga Uchiha telah bersiap untuk perjamuan makan malamnya dengan keluarga Uzumaki kedua kakak beradik itupun telah mengenakan setelan jas lengkap dan terlihat sangat cocok untuk keduanya, Mikoto terlihat sangat senang dengan acara perjamuan makan malam kali ini. Sudah 5 tahun lebih mereka hanya bercakap-cakap lewat pesan dan telfon. "sasuke itachi ayo cepat! Kita tidak boleh terlambat!" teriak mikoto sedangkan Fugaku hanya duduk didepan televisi sambil melihat kurva-kurva angka yang sangat membingungkan.

Sasuke berjalan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga di kediamannya begitu pula itachi yang sudah berada di bawah menemui kedua orang tuanya, mikoto dengan cepat menyambar kunci mobil yang membuat horror wajah para Uchiha lainnya "ibu akan menyetir?" itachi menatap kunci ditangan ibunya sebagai jalan mereka menuju neraka begitu pula sasuke "ibu yakin?" dan kini giliran kepala Uchiha yang bertanya "tunggu mikoto kau mau apa dengan kunci itu?"

Senyuman iblis terlihat jelas di wajah cantik sang wanita uchiha "tentu saja mengemudi" dan jawaban itu jelas membuat 3 pria Uchiha melayangkan kata pertidaksetujuan "ibu kau tau jalanan sedang ditutupi salju dan menjadi sangat licin jadi sebaiknya kita mempercayakan mobil kepada kakashi saja" ucapan itachi tentu saja membuat sasuke dan fugaku menganggukan kepala tanda persetujuan namun, mikoto tetap bersihkukuh untuk mengemudi.

Dan disinilah mereka berada didalam mobil mewah milik keluarga Uchiha dengan kakashi sebagai pengendara karna tidak memungkinkan bagi para uchiha untuk meninggalkan kakashi dirumah, dan mikoto yang sedang merajuk kepada anak dan suaminya "sudahlah mikoto bukan masanya lagi kau kebut-kebutan dijalanan" perkataan fugaku jelas membuat mikoto semakin merajuk kemudian fugaku melirik putra sulungnya tatapan membunuh yang membuat itachi mau tidak mau ikut turun tangan membujuk ibunya agar tidak marah "ibu ayolah kita akan makan malam setelah itu ibu boleh meminta apapun kepadaku dan Sasuke" sasuke yang namanya dibawa-bawa oleh kakaknya tentu saja tidak terima "hey kenapa aku?" "karna kau adikku" "tapi aku tidak berjanji seperti itu" "tapi kini kau iya" "kau bren—" "cukup sasuke itachi, dan kau sasuke jangan berbicara kotor didepan ibu. Dan untuk janji akan ibu pikirkan nanti"

.

.

.

45 menit perjalanan menuju masio mewah keluarga Uzumaki, beberapa pelayan dan bawahan menunduk hormat akan kedatangan keluarga Uchiha. Kakashi yang menemui iruka membuat para uzumaki keluar untuk menyambut kawan lama, Uchiha.

_Kali ini biarkan aku mengubah takdir, biarkan aku sedikit melawan Tuhan, biarkan aku sedikit egois untuk memilikimu hanya untukku, dan biarkan aku yang berada disisimu selamanya. Tenggelamlah denganku wahai kau makhluk suci, berikanlah tanganmu yang bersih itu untuk berlumuran dosa, lalu tidurlah dalam kegelapan bersamaku dimana hanya ada aku dan kau dalam kedamaian abadi._

_Aku mencintaimu naruto_

_Entah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kalimat cinta semuanya terasa bukan sepertiku_

_Apakah aku pantas bersanding denganmu? _

_Membuatmu jatuh bersamaku dalam kegelapan?_

_Biarkan aku melawan takdir Tuhan, biarkan aku melawan-NYA menjeratmu dengan segala tipu dayaku kemudian mengikatmu di bawah kendaliku,memilikimu seutuhnya hanya untukku karna aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu wahai kau malaikat tanpa sayap. Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

yattaaa... ne ne gimana? jelek ya? aaaa chizu beneran bingung

ide kadang muncul engga tepat waktuu

kadang chizu sempet mikir mau hapus aja ini karna ide gak dateng2, tapi chizu terus berusaha!

makasih banget yang baca apalagi yang ninggalin review dan favorite ke cerita the last ini

sungguh Chizu sangat bahagia^^

sekali lagi makaaasiiih yang uda bacaaa~ arigatou

dan mohon bimbingan lagi~


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISHIMOTO

but this story original by me

genre : mencoba romance dan supranatural

warning :gaje alur gak jelas kecepetan, eyd kacau, banyak typo susah dimengerti

sasunaru, boyxboy, homo, gay

maaf jika masih banyak typo, eyd yang berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu naruto_

_Entah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kalimat cinta semuanya terasa bukan sepertiku_

_Apakah aku pantas bersanding denganmu? _

_Membuatmu jatuh bersamaku dalam kegelapan?_

_Biarkan aku melawan takdir Tuhan, biarkan aku melawan-NYA menjeratmu dengan segala tipu dayaku kemudian mengikatmu di bawah kendaliku,memilikimu seutuhnya hanya untukku karna aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu wahai kau malaikat tanpa sayap. Aku merindukanmu._

Chapter 5

Kediaman Uzumaki terasa lebih ramai semenjak kedatangan Naruto, masion yang beberapa tahun ini hanya dihuni Karin dan Uzumaki Mito seorang kini semakin ramai dengan kelahiran putra sulung Karin dan Suigetsu bernama Kazuki ditambah adanya Kyuubi yang sudah kembali dari Canada dan Naruto yang sedang berlibur di Kyoto. Namun hari ini adalah hari yang cukup berbeda Uzumaki Mito yang baru saja menyelesaikan perjamuannya dari Korea dan datangnya keluarga besar Uchiha ke masion besar Uzumaki membuat beberapa pelayan mendapatkan tugas ekstra, termasuk Iruka yang terlihat sedikit kacau.

"Naruto apa kau sudah siap?" Iruka sedikit berteriak didepan kamar sang blonde namun tak mendapatkan respon apapun.

"Naruto! Ini sudah hampir jam 7 kenapa kau lama sekali?" sekali lagi Iruka berteriak kesal karna sudah 1 jam Naruto berkata akan menyiapkan dirinya setelah istirahat 3 jam.

Kyuubi yang kamarnya berada disamping sang blonde terlihat sangat kesal karena teriakan nyaring kepala pelayannya dengan cepat Kyuubi memasang jasnya yang sudah rapi kemudian keluar dengan kacamata minus yang lupa dilepasnya, Kyuubi membuka pelan pintu kamarnya kemudian menutupnya dengan sedikit keras. Iruka memberikan senyuman kepada tuannya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian sangat rapi, bukan Kyuubi jika tidak perfect. Kyuubi menatap iruka seolah berkata 'ada apa' dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran manisnya.

"brak!"

"NARUTO! KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI HAH?!" Kyuubi mendobrak pintu malang kamar sang adik membuat sang empunya menjerit kaget.

"nii-sama aku sudah siap hanya saja jasku terlalu besar" Naruto tersenyum pahit mengingat betapa kurusnya ia sekarang semenjak kematian Sai.

"haaah~" Kyuubi menghela napas panjang berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan cepat "kau tunggu disini" perintahnya tegas.

Kyuubi mengobrak-abrik lemari milik Nagato—sepupunya, mengingat tubuh Nagato sama kecilnya dengan Naruto, Kyuubi dengan cepat menemukan sebuah jas yang menurutnya kecil ia meraih dan membawanya ke kamar Naruto kemudian melemparnya kearah tempat tidur queen size milik sang blonde.

"eh?" Naruto menatap imut jas yang dilempar kakak sepupunya ke arah ranjangnya.

"pakai itu dan cepatlah jika itu masih terlalu besar kau nampaknya memang bukan seorang pria melainkan perempuan" ucap Kyuubi sambil menyeringai sadis.

"Kyuu-nii mou hidoi ne!"

"cepat pakai bocah"

Dengan kesal Naruto memakai jasnya yang masih sedikit terasa kebesaran ditubuhnya, ia jadi berfikir apa benar dirinya bukan laki-laki? Mengingat betapa kecilnya dirinya dibanding rata-rata pria seusianya sekarang. Tapi seketika lamunannya buyar mendapati teriakan nyaring sang kakak sulung—Karin yang sudah siap dengan gaun panjang berwarna merah sewarna dengan rambutnya, begitu juga dengan keponakannya yang tengah berjalan sembari memainkan ponsel pintarnya dengan setelan tuxedo yang pas ditubuhnya membuat keponakannya terlihat sangat tampan. Naruto tersenyum kecil, kemudian ikut bergabung dengan keluarga besarnya.

Kyuubi sudah duduk manis diruang tengah yang dekat dengan pintu utama, begitu pula dengan Kazuki yang tengah bermain ponsel sejak tadi dan kakaknya Karin tengah membenarkan dasi suaminya dengan mengomel tak jelas. Tak lama mereka semua berdiri menyambut kepala keluarga Uzumaki. Uzumaki Mito. Kyuubi, Kazuki, Karin, Suigetsu dan Naruto membungkuk hormat kemudian diikuti para pelayan di masion besar Uzumaki.

Mito mengangguk sekilas, sebenarnya sejak dulu ia malas bertingkah seperti itu tapi adat tetaplah adat yang harus dilestarikan oleh keluarga besarnya. Kyuubi kembali duduk begitu pula yang lain. Sedangkan para pelayan tetap berdiri tak jauh dari pintu utama untuk menyambut kedatangan para Uchiha. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti diantara mereka, karna memang Uzumaki harus menjaga sikap di depan kepala klan.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 7 tepat terdengar suara mobil memasuki halaman luas milik Uzumaki. Semua bersiap terlihat memperhatikan penampilan masing-masing, Kazuki dengan cepat memasukkan ponsel canggihnya ke dalam saku milikknya dan berjalan di samping Naruto. Karin berada di kanan sang suami yang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat, sedangkan Kyuubi tepat berada disebelah kanan sang kepala Uzumaki. Mereka berjalan ke arah pintu utama untuk menyambut rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabat sejak dulu.

.

.

Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil keluarga Uchiha dengan tenang, Fugaku keluar terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul Mikoto istrinya dan kedua anaknya. Sasuke dan Itachi berjalan dibelakang kedua orang tua mereka, dengan Kakashi disampingnya. Tak lama terbukalah pintu utama keluarga Uzumaki yang menampakan para Uzumaki senior dan junior, Mikoto tersenyum lembut sedangkan Fugaku hanya mengangguk. Kakashi dengan segera memberi salam sebagai seorang pelayan keluarga Uchiha, dan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto seorang.

Kyuubi POV

"_mate mate mate"_ oh shit aku mendesis kesakitan tubuhku terasa panas seketika, leherku seolah dicekik oleh sesuatu yang sangat panas. Ini dia sisi lain dalam tubuhku tengah memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan diri. Setelah 4 tahun mencari kini aku menemukan mateku. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan mata hitam yang pekat namun memiliki tatapan yang tajam dan tegas, rambut hitam yang senada dengan matanya. Dia Uchiha Itachi.

"_mate mate mate! Cepat pergilah kepadanya dia matemu! Dia pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu! Cepatlah!"_

"Diamlah!"

"_tidak! Kau sudah menghabiskan 4 tahun mencari matemu dan kini kau menemukannya harusnya kau senang!" _

"aku tau tapi sekarang tenanglah dulu!"

"_tidak bisa"_

Tubuhku terasa semakin panas, tenggorokanku makin terasa tercekik. Keringat juga mulai berjatuhan. Aku berusaha menahan sisi lain diriku tapi aku terlalu lemah mengendalikannya. Aku bahkan sering lepas kontrol saat berada di Canada.

"Kyuu kau tak apa? Kau tampak pucat" Karin-neesama membuyarkan lamunanku membuatku kembali ke duniaku. Tapi apa benar aku terlihat pucat? Oh Tuhan aku sungguh tak enak badan saat ini.

"ara Kyuu-chaaan kau terlihat pucat, apa kau butuh beristirahat sebentar?" entah kenapa aku seperti melihat kilatan aneh di bibi Mikoto terlebih senyumnya yang menurutku sangat mengerikan.

"ah maafkan saya bibi, sungguh saya tidak apa-apa"

'deg' jantungku kembali mempompa dengan keras. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, panas tubuhku juga tidak kunjung turun. Sisi lain tubuhku benar-benar memberontak dan aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang dihadapanku saat ini, dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhku limbung kedepan sebelum seseorang menangkapku.

"hey kau tak apa?" shit tolong jangan mendekat Itachi kau bahkan bisa membuatku melepas bajuku saat ini. Sisi lain tubuhku terlonjak senang mendapati Itachi kini tengah memelukku. Aku dengan cepat menarik tubuhku menjauh, membuat marah sisi lain diriku.

"ah aku tak apa Uchiha-san" ucapku menahan sisi lain diriku, ugh ini benar-benar tak mudah!

"Uchiha Itachi, panggil saja Itachi" ucapnya tegas dan tanpa keraguan. Oh fuck dia bahkan terlihat sangat hot saat ini.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi, panggil saja Kyuubi"

KYUUBI APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN FOKUS FOKUS!

Aku menghela nafasku berat, ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang!

End Kyuubi POV

Makan malam berlangsung tenang, sementara Sasuke mencuri pandang pada sang pujaan hati yang kini makan dengan lahap. Dihiraukannya pembicaraan antara ayah dan ketua klan Uzumaki itu, apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya 1 mendapatkan kembali hati Uzumaki yang terbawa oleh Sai.

-0-

_Hey malaikat apa kau melupakanku? _

_Apa kau benar-benar melupakan semua tentang kita? Apa yang telah kita lewati bersama? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?_

_Wahai malaikat, apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau bangun dari tidur panjangmu dan mengingatku? _

_Bukankah sudah ku kirimkan pesan lewat udara yang berhembus disekitarmu bahwa aku membutuhkanmu, aku merindukanmu wahai sang suci_

_Kapan kau akan bangun dan memelukku seperti dulu? Aku menantimu semenjak hari itu_

_Hari dimana aku kehilanganmu. Hari dimana kau meninggalkanku dan memilih tertidur. Hari dimana kau menghilang dan aku harus mencarimu._

_Dan kini aku menemukanmu. _

_Kau tengah tertidur dengan anggun, hey malaikat berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu setelah 100 tahun kulewati untuk mencari dirimu. _

_Bangunlah wahai jiwaku _

_Bangunlah engkau dalam dekapanku_

_Bangunlah demi aku_

_Kembalilah padaku wahai malaikat_

_Aku merindukanmu_

-0-

Naruto menjatuhkan sendoknya, liquid bening jatuh dari sebuah batu sapphire indah miliknya. Semua memperhatikannya dengan khawatir begitu pula Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens. Naruto menangis. Kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah kepalanya terasa sakit luar biasa.

Naruto POV

Aku terbangun di sebuah padang luas dengan rumput disepanjang mata memandang, kulihat seekor rusa berwarna putih tengah berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang tak memiliki daun hanya ada batang-batang yang kokoh yang menunjukan bahwa pohon itu masih hidup. Akar-akar besarnya tampak sangat kuat dan rapuh sekaligus. Aku mencoba berjalan ke arah rusa tersebut mengikutinya dengan perlahan agar ia tak kaget dan lari.

'krak' oh sial aku menginjak sebuah ranting membuat rusa putih yang kudekati terkejut dan lari. "hey tunggu!" teriakku padanya. Tunggu apakah aku bodoh dia hewan mana tau bahasa manusia dasar bodoh runtukku. Dengan cepat aku mengejar rusa putih itu hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah hutan yang rimbun, pohon-pohon kokoh dengan daun-daun lebat menyambutku desiran angin membuatku merasa lebih tenang.

Perlahan aku semakin berjalan masuk dan masuk semakin dalam, hingga langkahku terhenti mendapati seorang lelaki tengah duduk di sebuah danau yang sangat jernih sembari memasukkan kakinya kedalam danau. Rambutnya pirang terlihat sangat halus dan indah terkena pancaran sinar matahari, tubuhnya kecil aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karna dia membelakangiku.

"halo akhirnya kau datang juga" aku tersentak mendapati lelaki ini sangat mirip denganku.

"siapa kau?"

"aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku"

"hah? Apa maksudmu?" jujur aku benar-benar tak mengerti kata-katanya.

"kemarilah aku akan memberitahumu" dia menepuk tanah disampingnya yang menjadi alas tempat ia duduk, aku ragu apa benar dia manusia? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat kakinya menyentuh tanah atau tidak.

"oh hentikan pikiranmu yang menganggapku hantu Naruto, aku ini adalah kau tak mungkin aku menyakiti diriku sendiri bodoh"ucapnya membuatku kembali dari lamunanku, tapi hey dari mana dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Ini buruk ini sungguh buruk.

"tentu saja aku bisa membaca pikiranmu karna sebenarnya kita terhubung dalam satu pemikiran" dia tertawa kecil, tapi benarkah dia terhubung denganku? Siapa sebenarnya dia dan dimana sebenarnya aku?

"kemarilah dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya" ucapnya sekali lagi, dengan perlahan aku berjalan kearahnya. Rasa ingin tahuku semakin besar dibanding rasa takutku saat ini. Apalagi melihatnya seperti melihat cermin pada diriku sendiri apa benar dia diriku? Dan apa yang akan di ceritakan olehnya? Sungguh aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya jika ini hanyalah cerita bodoh yang tidak penting.

"tenanglah kau akan berterima kasih padaku jika sudah kuberi tau sesuatu yang telah kau lupakan, dan kau juga tak kan bisa membunuhku Naruto karna aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku. Jika aku mati kau juga akan mati"

"okey hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu orang yang mengaku diriku, sekarang berceritalah aku ingin pulang ada makan malam di masionku dan aku harus segera kembali dan berhenti membaca pikiranku!" ucapku kesal sedangkan dia tersenyum.

"baiklah jadi.."

TBC

* * *

yeah baiklah setelah semedi sekian lama akhirnya Chizu bisa update karna baru dapet inspirasi hohoho

hahaha makasih banget yang uda mau sabar nunggu ini fict gaje garapan Chizu.

makasih juga buat semua yang uda ngelike, ngefavorite, ngereview cerita ini makasih bin bangeeeets Chizu gak ada apa-apanya tanpa kalian.

juga saya tidak bosan meminta review kepada para senpai karna saya masihlah newbie dalam fanfiction, juga jangan sungkan mengkritik cerita saya jika ada kesalahan. terima kasih sekali lagi huhuhu.


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

this story original by me

genre : romance, supranatural, hurt (?)

warning : boyxboy, yaoi, gay, homo, LGBT

banyak typo, alur tidak jelas, kadang terasa cerita gak nyambung karna terlalu cepat

karna chizu masih pemula sebagai author mohon bantuannya

dan gak usah banyak cingcong lagi

CHIZURU PROUDLY PRESENT

THE LAST CHAPTER 6

* * *

Flashback

Ia terus mencari, mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah ia tau. Mencari serpihan kecil dari dirinya, puzzle akhir yang akan melengkapi kisahnya. Seribu tahun hidupnya ia gunakan berlari dan mencari. Hidupnya sudah ribuan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Kedua sayapnya terbuka ia pergi. Ia terbang ke tempat yang menjadi akhir pencariannya. Mencoba menutup puzzle akhir tanpa menemukan serpihan kecil darinya, mencoba melupakan segala tentang pecahan kisah hidupnya..

.

Desir angin bagai lagu tak bernada hanya dapat dirasa. Dedaunan bergoyang mengikuti irama, begitu tenang dan nyaman. Seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di bawah pohon maple yang terlihat cukup tua, kedua matanya terpejam menyembunyikan indahnya sapphire yang ia miliki. Terlihat sayap indah berwarna putih bersih tersembunyi di belakang tubuh ringkihnya. Surai pirangnya turut mengikuti desir angin yang mengenai wajah manisnya. Sang malaikat tampak tenang dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok lelaki bertubuh tegap bersayap hitam gelap tengah berjalan tertatih dengan darah sebagai penuntun langkahnya, lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan mata setajam elang itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya mulai nampak lelah untuk melihat keindahan sang savana. Tubuhnya terjatuh diantara padang savana yang luas, mata segelap malam itu mulai menyipit. Senyuman kecil tersungging manis di wajah tampannya. Matanya mulai terpejam menikmati desiran angin di hari akhirnya. Bebannya akan segera terangkat segala keresahan batinnya akan hilang detik ini.

Namun takdir telah diubah oleh sang malaikat, oleh cinta yang membutakan kebenaran. Sang malaikat telah jatuh. Jatuh yang terlalu dalam di dosa terlarang. Cinta yang tak melihat jenis kelamin. Cinta yang akan seterusnya menjadi kebenaran dalam dosa terindah bersama dirinya.

.

.

Sosok yang diambang kematian kini telah bangkit kembali. Iblis yang bersemayam dalam tubuh bak dewa. Sayap hitamnya nampak kontras dengan sang malaikat yang bersayap seputih salju, iris hitamnya menatap tajam ke arah sang malaikat yang tengah duduk dihadapannya membelah sapphire diantara kawanan awan. Dan sang iblis telah bangkit dalam cinta yang baru bersemi, cinta terlarang antara penghuni surga dan neraka yang tak seharusnya bersama. Cinta terlarang antara lelaki dan lelaki.

"siapa namamu wahai penguasa neraka?"

"Lucifer, wahai penguasa surga sudikah kau menyebutkan namamu?"

"Alexander"

"nama yang indah wahai malaikat, lalu kenapa seorang yang telah hidup dalam kenyamanan sudi datang kemari wahai Alexander?"

"aku lelah, beban ini terlalu berat untukku wahai iblis. Tubuh ini. Raga ini. Aku lelah wahai iblis"

Setetes liquid bening terjatuh dari iris langit tak berawan. Senyumnya pudar. Wajahnya menampakan kesedihan yang mendalam, hatinya lelah. Ia menangis, sang penguasa surga menangis dihadapan iblis neraka. Perlahan sebuah tangan menghentikan tangisan sang malaikat. Sang iblis merengkuhnya. Merengkuh sang malaikat dalam pelukannya, menyalurkan perasaannya cintanya. Perasaan yang kini mengalir disetiap oksigen yang diikat darahnya mengalirkannya menuju seluruh organ di tubuhnya. Seluruh akal sehatnya lumpuh. Hatinya buta. Kedua matanya tak bisa lagi menatap hal lain. Dia adalah keindahan. Keindahan yang seharusnya tak di lumuri dosa. Dosa yang seharusnya tak bisa menyentuhnya. Namun rantai takdir telah putus.

"bersandarlah padaku wahai surgaku, berikan aku segala yang kau punya. Bergantunglah padaku wahai malaikat. Akulah tempatmu akan kembali fallen angel. Akulah pecahan cerita yang kau cari selama ini. Akulah puzzle terakhir yang akan melengkapi hidupmu"

Sang malaikat menangis. Menangis kencang dalam pelukan sang iblis, mencoba menahan dosa yang kini menggerogotinya. Menahan perih dalam hatinya, menahan luka yang disebabkan dosa manisnya. Ia Alexander sang penguasa surga menyerah akan godaan iblis dihadapannya, ia menyerahkan segalanya. Semua yang ia punya. Tubuh. Jiwa. Dan cintanya pada sang iblis.

.

.

.

Erangan kenikmatan

Raungan kesakitan

Menjadi lagu diantara aktivitas dari kedua penguasa surga dan neraka.

Cinta dan ambisi.

Kasih dan pengorbanan.

Nafsu dan ego.

Melebur menjadi keindahan.

.

.

Setelah hari itu kedua penguasa langit itu memilih pergi, turun ke bumi berbaur dengan para manusia. Hidup dalam kedamaian semu yang mereka raih. Mengasihi. Mencintai. Namun semua adalah semu. Ketika cinta tak melihat gender, ketika cinta tak memiliki batas dan ketika nafsu dan ego menjadi pemintas. Dan ketika dosa yang terasa manis tercium oleh Sang Kuasa.

Langit menangis, tapi bumi tak basah olehnya. Duri menancap dikakinya tapi tak ada rasa sakit yang terasa, hanya tetesan cairan berwarna merah. Ketika cinta terlarang berpisah dengan paksa, bagai piring pecah dan tak akan bisa kembali utuh. Lucifer memohon, Alexander menangis dan Sang Kuasa telah mengeluarkan perintahnya. Cinta terlarang itu hancur, tangisan tak berarti. Karna itu sudah harga mati bagi sang pendosa.

.

.

Sang iblis pergi dan dihukum selamanya di neraka, sedangkan sang malaikat pergi dari nirwana dibuang dibumi bersama para manusia.

.

.

Kaki mungilnya menuntun tubuh ringkih itu pergi, berjalan tak tentu arah dalam kegalauan hatinya. Kedua sayap indahnya tersembunyi menyamarkan identitas dirinya dari seorang makhluk terkutuk.

Langkahnya semakin tak tentu tak kala menemukan sebuah gereja tua. Gerbang yang nampak kokoh namun rapuh tersebut menjadi sambutan, suara gesekan besi tua yang berkarat menjadi alunan kakinya menuju dalam halaman gereja. Rerumputan liar nan gersang terlihat disegala arah. Sang malaikat mengabaikannya, ia terus berjalan menuju gereja tua itu. pintu gereja terbuka nampak bangku-bangku yang berdebu lantai marmer gereja itu tampak sangat kusam. Sang angel terus berjalan menuju altar kemudian bersimpuh di hadapanNya. Membuat pengakuan atas segala dosanya, dan memohon ampun.

"_wahai Pengisi , aku datang. Aku sang malaikat yang telah jatuh. Seorang yang tenggelam dalam cinta terlarang. Cinta pada iblis sang penentang keagunganMU. Cinta yang tak memandang jenis kelamin, yang membuatnya terlarang"_ setetes liquid bening jatuh dari sapphire indah sang angel.

"_wahai Sang Penguasa Umat, bolehkah aku egois? Bolehkah aku memiliki dan menjaga cinta suci yang kami bangun? Wahai Penguasa kenapa laki-laki hanya harus jatuh cinta terhadap wanita? Lalu kenapa muncul rasa ini? Rasa yang berulang kali kucoba membunuhnya"_ senyuman kecut tercipta dibibir mungil sang angel, air matanya terus mengalir. Air mata yang ia gunakan menyembuhkan sang terkasih dari kematiannya. Air mata yang kini berubah menjadi butiran kristal bening yang jatuh di lantai gereja.

"_wahai Sang Agung tak maukah kau sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dariku? Dari seorang angel yang telah jatuh ke dalam dosa mencintai sesama?" _

"_wahai Agung, aku lelah bolehkah aku beristirahat dalam damai? Tugasku bahkan telah usai ratusan tahun yang lalu, jadi biarlah aku tidur dalam kedamaian_" Sang Agung tetap bisu. Sang malaikat tersenyum. Bajunya robek tergantikan sepasang sayap yang indah dipunggungnya.

Air matanya masih mengalir, wajahnya tampak rupawan tertimpa cahaya yang berpendar dari jendela besar yang berada di gereja tua tersebut. Bibirnya berucap cepat. Merapalkan mantra tua yang sudah ia hafal. Sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan datang dari tangan sang angel, kemudian tergantikan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari perak dan diukir dengan ukiran naga di setiap sisinya. Dengan perlahan sepasang sayap indah itu mulai terbuka. Sayap selembut sutra dan seputih salju itu terlihat kokoh namun ringkih. Sang malaikat tersenyum mentertawai takdir hidupnya, sang malaikat melihat pantulan dirinya di lantai gereja yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dengan cepat tanpa ragu fallen angel mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah sepasang sayap indahnya, membuat cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Erangan kesakitan terdengar memilukan.

Tapi seolah tuli mereka tak peduli.

Menangis bukan penyelesaian.

Tapi jika penyelesaian tak berujung.

Menangislah dalam diam.

Pedangnya terjatuh sakit di punggungnya tak mampu dialihkan, darah kini membasahi lantai gereja. Senyumnya merekah "jadi inilah akhir" kini bibirnya kembali berucap lebih cepat, matanya terpejam mencoba berkonsentrasi secara penuh. Pedang yang terjatuh itu kini telah berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya, berada tepat di jantung sang fallen angel. "akan kuangkat semua bebanmu wahai iblisku, akan kubawa semua dosa kita bersama kematianku. Aku mencintaimu" sang angel berbisik pada angin memberitahukan pesan terakhirnya sebelum sang pedang menancap dengan tepat dijantungnya. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Satu-satunya pertanda bahwa jiwanya telah hilang adalah kehangatan dari tubuhnya yang telah memudar.

Angin berdesir

Membawa kabar duka bagi nirwana

Lebih cepat dari suara

Kabar itu terdengar

.

.

Sang iblis mendengar. Sepasang sayap hitam yang terlihat keras dan kasar terbuka menampilkan kilat kesombongan, perlahan sayap itu mengepakkan dirinya perlahan hingga sang pemilik tubuh terbang menyentuh awan. Kepakkan sayapnya semakin keras, nafasnya kian memburu. Tujuannya kini hanya satu membawa pulang sang malaikat tak bernyawa bersamanya.

.

.

Pintu gereja terbuka menampakkan seorang iblis dengan mata setajam elang dan wajah setampan dewa. Sayapnya menghilang. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah malaikatnya, kemudian merengkuhnya erat seolah malaikatnya akan memudar. Dihadapannya hanyalah seonggok jasad lelaki manis yang dulu memancarkan sinar kehidupan, tapi kini? Mata sebiru samudera itu bahkan tertutup rapat, bibirnya kini menjadi bisu. Semuanya telah pergi. Jiwa yang dulu bersemayam ditubuh sang malaikatnya kini telah pergi, menyisahkan tubuh yang kini terbujur kaku. Sang iblis menangis dalam diam, mengutuk takdir yang terjadi padanya. Namun semua sia-sia. Sang malaikat tak kan kembali.

Dengan perlahan diraihnya tubuh yang kini hanyalah seorang pria, bukan lagi seorang malaikat. Hanya tubuh kaku yang kini dipeluknya. Tak ada lagi kehangatan menguar dari tubuh sang pria. Sang iblis mengeluarkan sayapnya, menegepakkannya dengan cepat. Membawa sang terkasih bersamanya.

.

.

Ditengah padang savana tempat pertama kali mereka jatuh dalam lubang dosa sang terkasih yang telah terlelap didekapan sang iblis. Tertidur nyenyak dalam mimpi indahnya, menyisahkan duri yang menancap di hati sang iblis. Didekapannya hanyalah tubuh kekasihnya yang telah menjadi kaku, sang iblis menangis pertama kalinya. Cintanya telah mati. Jiwanya telah pergi. Lalu untuk apa dia hidup? Sang iblis mengucap mantra suci, mantra yang kemudian memunculkan api berwarna hitam yang bisa melahap apapun dihadapannya. Penguasa neraka itu mencium sang terkasih terakhir kali sebelum mereka menjadi abu termakan api suci milik sang iblis.

Tak ada yang tersisa

Hanya cinta terlarang yang lenyap

Angin membawa kabar

Menjadikannya dongeng sebelum tidur

Menunggu 100 tahun untuk kembali

Menguji kembali cinta yang terlarang

"_wahai angel, akankah kau ingat padaku? Ketika kita terlahir kembali dialam yang sama, tanpa perbedaan. Akankah kau mengenaliku? Seseorang yang telah membuatmu jatuh dalam dosa. Akankah kau ingat dengan cinta kita wahai angel, akankah kita bersama dikehidupan selanjutnya?"_

Flashback off

Naruto POV

Aku menangis. Jadi selama ini Sasuke adalah cintaku dimasalalu cintaku 100 tahun yang lalu, cinta sejatiku. Tubuhku lemas menerima kenyataan ini. Aku tak bisa lagi membendung perasaanku, lelaki dihadapanku adalah diriku 100 tahun yang lalu Alexander. Alexander menghapus air mataku kemudian tersenyum. Aku menatapnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"jadi kau adalah alexander?" ya aku hanya ingin memastikannya

"un, aku adalah kau 100 tahun yang lalu" ucapnya sembari memainkan telunjuknya di air danau

Hening menyelimuti kami hanya terdengar desah nafas yang terasa menyesakkan.

"kenapa aku tak pernah mengingat semua ini Alex?" aku mulai membuka percakapan satu persatu pertanyaan mulai muncul dalam benakku.

"karna ingatan itu adalah milikku dan kini aku memisahkan diri darimu"

"kenapa kau memisahkan diri Alex? Bukankah sebaiknya kita bersatu?"

"tidak Naru, kita sebaiknya berpisah. Memang benar aku telah tiada tapi jika aku kembali menyatu denganmu kekuatan malaikatku akan bangkit didalam tubuhmu dan itu akan mengulang kisahku dengannya dan aku tak mau kau merasakannya Naru. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya"

Aku terdiam. Alex benar malaikat tak seharusnya jatuh cinta dengan iblis, tapi ia adalah seorang lelaki juga dan begitu pula Sasuke.

"lalu Alex kenapa Sasuke bisa ingat denganku?"

"karna Lucifer masih bersemayam di tubuhnya, semakin lama kekuatan lucifer akan semakin menghancurkan tubuhnya jika dia tak menyingkirkannya"

Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, tidak untuk kali ini.

"bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan Lucifer?"

"berhubungan badan dengan Sasuke dan Lucifer akan seutuhnya pergi"

"APA!? APA TIDAK ADA CARA YANG LAIN?"

"hanya itu Naruto semua terserah padamu, aku hanya akan membantumu sampai disini. Aku harus pergi Naruto. Senang berbicara denganmu. Dan segera bangunlah"

Alex memudar dan menghilang setelah mengucapkan perpisahan denganku. Hatiku cukup lega mengetahui kenyataannya tapi disatu sisi ada hal lain yang harus kupikirkan. Bahkan meskipun aku telah berpacaran dengan Sai aku bahkan tak pernah berhubungan badan. Tunggu sebentar berarti aku baru saja berkomunikasi dengan roh? Rohku dimasa lalu dengan nama berbeda? Tapi sudahlah lagipula dia tidak semengerikan yang kulihat di bioskop-bioskop.

"_Naru bangunlah Naru!"_

"_Naruto"_

"_hey apa kau menikmati mimpimu?" _

Samar-samar kudengar seseorang memanggilku, suara ini. Aku mengenalnya. Suara yang kurindukan. Suara yang membuatku tenang. Sasuke.

"_hey bangunlah putri tidur semua menunggumu"_

Perlahan aku bangkit dari tempatku, berjalan ke arah suara yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas, Sasuke memanggilku. Cintaku memanggilku aku harus segera kembali. Aku berjalan melewati jembatan kecil dengan sungai mengalir dibawahnya, melintasi padang rumput yang indah dan menemukan sebuah pintu. Aku harus segera menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya

"_aku merindukanmu" _

Suara ini. Getaran ini. Sasuke

"aku juga merindukanmu Sasuke, tunggu aku"

Aku membuka pintu itu dengan cepat, memasuki ruangan putih dan bersih kemudian tak lama pintu tertutup. Semuanya gelap.

Naruto POV end

TBC

* * *

Chizu gaakan bosan bilang terima kasih kepada kalian semua.

terima kasih kepada kalian para readers yang sudi membaca cerita absurd ini.

terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah mereview, memfollow, memfavorite cerita ini. karna jika gaada kalian chizu gaakan sampe di chapter 6 ini.

terima kasih atas review yang sangat membangun sehingga sedikit demi sedikit chizu bisa memperbaiki kesalahan dalam fic ini.

terima kasih atas review kalian yang membuat chizu sangat bersemangat dalam penerusan fanfic ini, terima kasih.

dan tidak bosan juga Chizu meminta review karna chizu masihlah pemula. maka dari itu jangan sungkan menegur chizu jika ada kesalahan.

dan terima kasih.

* * *

gimana2 uda panjang belom? ini uda kebuka kan siapa naru siapa sasuke? hayoo uda gak penasaran kan-

gimana lanjut gak nih? atau sampe disini aja?


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY ORIGINAL BY ME

genre : romance, supranatual, humor

warning : gay, homo, yaoi, boyxboy, alur cepat

banyak typo, eyd gak jelas.

Chizu masihlah pemula dalam maka dari itu mohon bimbingannya

DAAAN BAGI SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMFAVORITE MELIKE MEREVIEW TERIMA KASIH

KARNA TANPA KALIAN CHIZU TIDAK AKAN BISA SAMPE CHAPTER 7

MAKASIH YANG DARI AWAL UDA NGIKUTIN

AND NOW CHIZURU PROUDLY PRESENT

THE LAST CHAPTER 7!

* * *

Perlahan kedua mata itu terbuka, mengejap berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Bau obat menyengat hidungnya, jarum terasa menusuk punggung tangannya. Pemilik mata sapphire itu mencoba mengingat dimana ia sekarang. Ruangan berwarna putih dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke sebuah taman menjadi ingatan pertamanya setelah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Rumah sakit.

Tak ada siapapun saat ia pertama kali membuka kedua matanya, hanya suara pendingin ruangan dan dentingan jam yang memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar, suara tak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya meski ia telah berusaha. Dengan kekuatan yang belum sepenuhnya kembali, Naruto berusaha meraih gelas yang berada dimeja tempat ia berbaring. Naruto perlahan mencoba duduk meski sakit ditubuhnya terasa sangat menyiksa ia masih terus berusaha. Perlahan setelah duduk dengan baik walaupun membutuhkan waktu cukup lama dibanding biasanya dia duduk saat kondisinya baik, tangan kecilnya terulur mengambil segelas air putih menegaknya dengan cepat hingga habis. Kini tenggorokannya terasa lebih baik.

Matanya beralih ke jendela besar yang mengarah ke taman kecil diluar rumah sakit, hatinya berdesir mengingat cuplikan ingatan Alexander padanya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benak pemuda bersurai pirang emas.

Apa benar semua ini nyata?

Apa Alex benar seorang malaikat?

Apakah dia patut percaya pada mimpi?

Mimpi yang bahkan bisa sebuah bunga tidur?

Tapi semua terasa nyata. Sentuhan itu. Suara itu. Ingatan itu.

Benarkah dia harus percaya?

Bagaimana jika semua hanya tipuan mimpi?

Benarkah Sasuke adalah pecahan kisah hidupnya?

Lalu kemana ia selama ini?

Kenapa baru sekarang?

Kepalanya terasa sakit memaksa otaknya berkerja terlalu keras setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan indra pendengarnya mendengar lantunan lagu yang merdu, mampu membuat hatinya berdesir aneh. Badannya masih terasa sakit tapi hatinya menuntunnya menuju alunan lagu itu. Dengan tekad yang kuat Naruto melepas infus yang menancap pada punggung tangannya, menimbulkan darah segar keluar membasahi peduli sakit yang mendera Naruto merobek selimutnya dan membalut tangannya agar pendarahannya segera terhenti. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, perlahan alunan lagu semakin terdengar jelas. Seolah tersihir kakinya terus berjalan menuju sang melodi.

Sebuah ruangan kosong dengan ranjang di tempati seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia liat. Anak kecil bergender laki-laki tersebut tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Naruto menyengitkan dahinya seolah meningat sesuatu. "hai Naruto, kau lupa padaku?" suara ini. Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Dia lelaki berusia 6 tahun dihadapannya adalah Alexander!

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Alex?! Bagaimana kau bisa menyamar menjadi anak kecil ini?!" Naruto memekik heran dengan keadaan Alex yang berbeda saat ia bertemu sebelumnya.

"astaga Naru! berhentilah membuat telingaku sakit akibat suaramu!. Biar kujelaskan, dan jangan memotongku kau mengerti?" Alex dalam bentuk chibi benar-benar sangat imut jika saja Naruto tidak ingat ia kini berhadapan dengan arwahnya 100 tahun lalu, Naruto bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

"baiklah jelaskan!" perintah Naruto yang hanya di balas rolling eyes Alex.

"jadi karna aku lupa bahwa kau orang yang bodoh, aku harus meminta tambahan waktu 7 hari pada alam-"

"Hei apa maksudmu dengan mengataiku bodoh dasar tolol!" sambar Naruto kasar.

"sudahkah kubilang padamu jangan memotong pembicaraanku?" Alex meliriknya sembari memijat keningnya kesal, mungkin waktu 7 hari tidak cukup membuat si bodoh ini melakukan ritual pemisahan diri.

"tapi kau membuatku harus memotongmu Alex!" jawab Naruto ketus.

"okey lebih baik aku lanjutkan. Begini jadi selama 7 hari ini aku akan berada disampingmu, menjelaskan tentang pemisahan raga Sasuke dengan Lucifer, karna jika Lucifer lahir kembali kehancuran akan bangkit-"

"tunggu stop stop! Apa maksudmu kebangkitan Lucifer dan kehancuran apa maksudmu?!"

"maka dari itu dengarkan aku dulu bodoh!" Alex kesal. Naruto mengembungkan pipinya namun kemudian memilih bungkam, dan menunggu penjelasan lanjutan dari malaikat dihadapannya.

"jadi begini Naruto seperti yang kau tau 100 tahun kami maksudku aku dan Luce (panggilan sayang Alex untuk Lucifer) akan lahir kembali. Namun kami akan berbagi dengan jiwa lain misalnya Sasuke dan Luce, ketika kami saling bertemu keinginan kami adalah untuk saling memiliki seutuhnya meskipun perang akan berlangsung, lalu yang kumaksud kehancuran adalah ketika Luce mengetahuiku berada ditubuhmu Luce akan melakukan ritual pemisahan jiwamu dari tubuhmu dan mengisi tubuhmu dengan jiwaku. Dan Luce akan membunuh jiwa Sasuke. Dan cerita 100 tahun lalu akan terulang Naru, itulah kenapa aku tidak mau berada di tubuhmu karna jika Luce tau kau sudah mengetahui kebenaran ini ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat jiwamu keluar, dan sebelum itu terjadi dan aku menghilang kau harus segera melakukan sex dengan Sasuke untuk memukul jiwa Luce keluar dari kekasihmu!"

"APA! Kenapa harus sex kenapa juga waktunya sesingkat itu?! Aku bahkan belum pernah sex sebelumnya sungguh kau gila Alex. Lalu apa yang kudapat setelah semua ini ya Tuhan? Dan Alex dia bukan kekasihku!" Naruto mengerang kesal.

"kau akan dapat cinta Naruto, oh dan satu lagi Naruto hanya kau yang bisa melihat wujudku. Dan ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke berlagaklah seperti biasa, seolah kau tak kenal padanya karna jika Luce tau kau ingat maka semuanya hancur." Alex tersenyum manis.

"lalu bagaimana aku bisa sex jika kita tidak ada apa-apa bodoh?!" ucap Naruto frustasi

"ternyata diriku sekarang jauh lebih bodoh, tentu saja buat dia atau kau yang mabuk dan semua akan berakhir" kesal Alex sudah kesal.

"oh benar kau pandai Alex!" Naruto memeluk Alex dengan senyuman mengembang dibibirnya, mengabaikan sebentar lagi keperjakaannya akan hilang.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang suster dengan pakaian acak-acakan dan peluh membasahi dahinya, matanya memincing tajam kearah Naruto. Dengan susah payah Naruto menelan kembali ludahnya.

"jadi tuan Naruto apa yang kau lakukan dikamar kosong dengan mencabut selang infusmu!"

"aku em ano etto"

"sudahlah sekarang kembali kekamarmu! Keluargamu kalang kabut mencarimu dan aku menjadi kambing hitamnya! Juga kenapa kau seperti orang bodoh yang memeluk udara?!"

"ah tidak apa-apa sakura-chan" Naruto dengan cepat melepas pelukannya pada Alex yang dibalas dengan senyumam meremehkan sang malaikat.

Kenapa malaikat bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan?!

Mungkin kebrengsekkan iblis menular padanya saat menjalin hubungan 100 tahun yang lalu. Pikirnya kesal.

.

.

.

Jadi sekarang disinilah Naruto, kembali kekamarnya dengan mendengar ceramah kyuubi yang membuat kupingnya panas. Belum lagi Alexander yang mengikutinya, dan duduk manis disofa bersebelahan dengan keponakannya yang memainkan tablet apel yang sudah digigit entah oleh siapa yang masih menjadi misteri. Alex tertawa puas melihat Naruto frustasi dengan ceramah kakak sepupunya yang terkenal kejam itu. Dengan kesal naruto menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan berbalik memunggungi Kyuubi yang tengah kesal sendiri melihat tingkah Naruto.

Kyuubi menghela nafas berat menghadapi sang adik sepupu yang benar-benar seperti wanita pms, dengan malas Kyuubi memilih duduk disofa bersama Kazuya yang berada ditengah, dan dirinya disisi kiri ponakannya dan arwah Alex di sisi kanan Kazuya. Kyuubi membuka ponsel canggihnya menemukan beberapa email dari asistennya perihal pekerjaan dan satu message dari Itachi! Dengan cepat Kyuubi membuka pesan Itachi mengabaikan email pekerjaannya yang melebihi angka 200 itu.

From: Itachi

Subject: makan malam!

'aku menjemputmu pukul 7 tepat!'

Kyuubi mungkin bisa menyembunyikan senyuman diwajah tampannya, tapi hatinya tak bisa menyembunyikan kembang api yang kini meletus-letus.

Kyuubi POV

Oh shit! Ini gila sungguh ini benar-benar gila! Itachi mengajakku makan malam Ya Tuhan! Jika aku mimpi tolong segera sadarkan aku, dan buat mimpi ini menjadi nyata. Aku tak mau kisah cintaku hanya sebatas mimpi. Oh lupakan hal bodoh itu. Itachi mengajakku makan malam! Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Oh tunggu aku sebaiknya membalas pesannya terlebih dahulu. Okey tenang Kyuu tenang Kyuu! Kau bisa tenang tarik nafas hembuskan tarik hembus—

.

.

.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku mencoba mengatur degup jantungku yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih cepat. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Rasa memiliki perasaan untuk memiliki?

'_cepat balas dia bodoh!'_

Fuck kenapa sisi lain dari tubuhku benar-benar menganggu ini menyebalkan sungguh!

"_diamlah! Aku juga akan membalasnya tanpa perintah darimu!"_

'_jika begitu cepatlah! Kita tak boleh membiarkan mate menunggu!'_

Dengan kesal aku menarikan jari-jariku diatas ponsel touch screen milikku.

From : Kyuubi Uzumaki

Subject : (no subject)

'ok'

Send.

Jika saja aku tak ingat berada di rumah sakit aku mungkin sudah teriak. Biar kujelaskan satu hal, aku adalah wolfwave kalian tau apa artinya? Aku adalah seorang manusia serigala. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Sungguh sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tau pasti bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Karna tidak seperti kebanyakan vampir atau mitologi yunani, kami para wolfwaves adalah darah keturunan kami tidak bisa diubah. Sebenarnya ada beberapa catatan kami bisa merubah seorang manusia, tetapi aku bahkan tidak pernah menemui seorang yang sepertiku mengubah manusia menjadi serigala. Karna mengubah seseorang menjadi serigala sama seperti membuang akal sehat orang itu sendiri, maka upacara mengubah manusia menjadi serigala sudah lama dihilangkan agar kami para generasi muda tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa merusak keseimbangan alam.

Kalian mungkin sudah banyak membaca beberapa fiksi yang membahas tentang wolfwaves yang memiliki perkumpulan, tetapi aku adalah seorang rouge atau wolfwaves yang bebas dan tidak memiliki pack atau perkumpulan. Sering kali aku terkena masalah karna rouge, tetapi aku tak pernah berfikir akan merusak sesuatu atau melukai serigala lain, kebanyakan rouge memang berjiwa bebas dan terkadang membuat onar itulah sebabnya para rouge amat dicurigai bahkan diseluruh penjuru negeri.

Kenapa aku tidak ikut pack? Karna semua sudah jelas. Aku memiliki keluarga. Aku tak bisa menetap dengan para pack, karna syarat mutlak menjadi seorang pack adalah kau harus menetap bersama. Jujur saja berat bagiku menyembunyikan jati diriku dari para keluargaku terutama Naruto. Aku tidak tau dan sebenarnya tidak mau tau tentang reaksi Naruto jika tau aku adalah makhluk yang berbeda, tapi sebenarnya sangat berat bagiku memikul beban ini. Apalagi kini aku telah menemukan mateku.

Seseorang yang telah digariskan oleh alam menjadi pendamping hidupku, dan dia adalah seorang yang tidak biasa. Aku bisa merasakan hawa dan dari penciumanku. Kami sama tetapi dengan jenis yang berbeda, bisa kusimpulkan Itachi berasal dari ras iblis atau devil,bagaimana aku bisa tau bahwa mateku seorang iblis? Mudah saja. Iblis memiliki hawa yang sangat pekat dan banyak kesedihan meliputi jiwanya, dan semuanya dengan jelas terlihat. Mereka kekal. Tak ada yang bisa membunuhnya kecuali sang malaikat yang memiliki pedang legendaris yang bisa membunuh kaum iblis.

Tapi sudah 100 tahun aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar adanya malaikat setelah 'dosa' itu terbuat. Sangat disayangkan jika sang penguasa langit bawah dan atas tidak bersatu, sudah 100 tahun aku mencari kisah itu. Dan menurut mitologi yang hurufnya sebelas duabelas dengan ceker ayam itu, aku mengerti sebuah kisah yang menyayat hati. Kisah cinta terlarang antara sang iblis dan malaikat. Menurut kisah itu seharusnya sekarang telah terlahir kembali jiwa lucifer dan alexander. Tetapi bisa kita pikirkan itu nanti?

Aku punya kencan pukul 7 tepat, dan aku masih berada di rumah sakit duduk disamping keponakanku yang entah kenapa sangat addicted dengan gadget. Naruto juga sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa dia bisa mencabut infus dan malah ke ruangan kosong disampingnya dan beralasan dia lupa kamarnya. Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah ku dengar, dan sekarang si kuning itu tengah terlelap karna obat yang sudah ia konsumsi 1 jam yang lalu. Aku melirik ke arah Kazuya, ia terlihat sangat fokus dengan angka dan grafik yang terlihat memusingkan untuk sekedar permainan. Tapi apa peduliku lebih baik sekarang aku pulang dan bersiap-siap.

Aku beranjak keluar dari kamar adikku dan menitipkannya kepada Kazuya, yang kini sudah beralih ke arah laptop yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang nampak ramai karna memang masih jam besuk, aku melihat jam tangan rolex milikku yang tengah menunjukan pukul 4pm. Masih ada waktu bersiap-siap!

'_kita akan memilikinya malam ini'_

"_..."_

'_kau harus mendapatkannya. Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi!'_

"_ya kita memang tidak bisa!"_

Sisi lain dalam tubuhku sudah berontak 100 tahun hanya lari dan lari membuat kami lelah dan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi! Semuanya akan jelas malam ini!

"tunggu aku mate!"

END KYUUBI POV

_Hei malaikat aku menunggumu. Menunggumu di tempat cinta kita akan bermuara. Tempat dimana cerita kita akan berakhir. Tempat yang bisa melindungi cinta kita. Hei penguasa nirwana, sudahkah kau terbangun dari tidur lelapmu? 100 tahun berlalu. Aku terus mencari dan mencari dimana sosokmu berada. Menguji kembali kisah kita yang telah tergerus jaman. Wahai malaikat dengarlah kata hatimu, dan cinta akan menuntunmu kembali padaku. Jiwa yang kesepian tanpa adanya cinta darimu. Gairah yang haus akan sentuhanmu. Wahai malaikat aku menunggumu. Menunggumu hingga ujung waktuku. Menunggumu di tempat yang sama. Hei malaikat cepatlah bangun, karna aku merindukanmu._

TBC

* * *

sekali lagi chizu gak pernah bosan buat berterima kasih atas segalanya

semua yang sudah memfavorite melike mereview, tanpa kalian chizu bukanlah apa2

terima kasih yang sudah di mengikuti dari awal cerita ini chizu sangat terharu.

dan akhirnya chizu bisa update setelah chizu galau dari kemarin gak bisa login

trus akhirnya tadi minta tolong benerin kakak jadinya uda bisa dia jago ngebobol mz internet positif

akhirnya semoga mulai saat ini the last bisa update terus

yaaaak

mohon review karna chizu masilah pemula, dan yang memfavorite terima kasih banyak

chizu gak nyangka hehehe

arigatou minna~


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY ORIGINAL BY ME

genre : romance, supranatual, humor

warning : gay, homo, yaoi, boyxboy, alur cepat

banyak typo, eyd gak jelas.

Chizu masihlah pemula dalam maka dari itu mohon bimbingannya

DAAAN BAGI SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMFAVORITE MELIKE MEREVIEW TERIMA KASIH

MAKASIH YANG DARI AWAL UDA NGIKUTIN

AND NOW CHIZURU PROUDLY PRESENT

THE LAST CHAPTER 8

* * *

Denting jam terdengar memenuhi masion Uzumaki yang terlihat sepi, para pelayan yang biasa terlihat lalu lalang telah pulang lebih awal atas perintah Mito. Membuat Kyuubi sedikit menyengit heran dengan tingkah neneknya, tapi itu bukanlah suatu yang penting saat ini. Karena deruman mobil terdengar dihalaman luas masion Uzumaki membuat Kyuubi kembali melihat penampilannya. Celana jeans berwarna dark brown dengan baju v neck berwarna putih, dilapisi cardigan berwarna dark blue dan sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu membuatnya terlihat manly tapi manis sekaligus. Kaki manisnya dibalut sepatu berbahan kulit berwarna coklat yang senada dengan celananya.

'ting tong'

Suara bel memenuhi kediaman Uzumaki memberi sinyal bagi sang werewolf untuk segera menemui mate-nya. Itachi telah menunggunya dengan setelan jas mewah yang terlihat rapi, kacamata minus tampak membingkai wajah tampannya membuatnya tampak dewasa. Kyuubi bersemu merah ketika Itachi meraih tangannya dan menuntunnya ke mobilnya dengan senyuman menawan. Membukakan pintu seperti pasangan normal lainnya, Kyuubi merasakan perasaan yang menggelitik di perutnya. Semua perlakuan sang Uchiha membuatnya tak bisa membuatnya berhenti tersenyum malam ini.

~chezzlicious~

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, mengingat kenyataan Itachi membawa sang terkasih saat ini adalah peringatan keras untuknya menjaga keselamatan sang werewolf. Hening melanda keduanya didalam mobil buatan Italy selama membelah kota Kyoto yang terlihat cukup ramai, sampai Kyuubi membuka obrolan dan memecah keheningan.

"kemana kau akan membawaku?" ucapnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke sang iblis.

"ke tempat dimana semua akan terukir dalam mimpi indahmu" mulut itu tak hanya indah namun sangat menjerat.

Kyuubi berdesir aneh, perasaannya mulai membuncah ia ingin segera mengungkapkan semuanya. Semua yang ia rasakan kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Dan Itachi mengerti arti tatapan itu, tatapan penuh cinta yang hanya ditujukan seseorang padanya, ia tersenyum. Hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya dan mengasingkan diri untuk tidak bertemu mate adalah hal bodoh yang kini ia runtuki.

.

~chezzlicious~

Hamparan kota Kyoto terlihat memukau dengan ribuan cahaya lampu yang berkilauan memanjakan mata. Dibawah sinar sang raja malam dan pengikutnya, Kyuubi terpaku ditempatnya, menatap kota Kyoto yang terlihat sangat indah dari gedung tertinggi. Menjadi saksi keindahan Kyoto kala malam menyambut, sang werewolf masih setia memandangi gemerlap lampu yang menghiasi Kyoto hingga sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Nafas hangat Itachi menerpa leher jenjangnya kemudian mengecupnya pelan, perlakuan Itachi tentu saja mengundang hal lain pada Kyuubi yang sudah mati-matian dia tahan dan itu membuatnya cukup kesakitan.

Dengan perlahan dilepasnya kedua tangan yang asik melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, membuat sang pemilik tangan sedikit terkejut namun memilih diam melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sang mate.

"kukira kau sudah tau Itachi" ucapnya membelah keheningan.

"..."

"aku tau kau juga sudah menyadarinya ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, kita—"

"mate" potong Itachi cepat yang hanya mendapat anggukan samar dari sang wolfie.

Keheningan kembali terjadi sebelum Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke dalam pelukannya di tengah atap gedung pencakar langit Kyoto. Kyuubi diam tak berani berkata apapun, namun sebuah tangan meraih tangannya dan menggengamnya erat.

"ini mungkin tidak seperti seromantis yang selalu kau pikirkan kyuu tapi aku sudah berjuang untuk memberimu ini" sebuah kotak berludru berwarna hitam kini terbuka menampilkan sepasang cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran huruf-huruf kuno yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'kebahagian selamanya'.

"would you be my forever mate Uzumaki Kyuubi?" ucap sang iblis sembari bersimpuh dihadapan sang werewolve.

Kyuubi diam terpaku ditempatnya, selagi Itachi masih bersimpuh bersiap menerima apapun jawaban Kyuubi yang bahkan bisa membunuhnya. Tak ada suara hanya angin berhembus menerpa keduanya, hingga Kyuubi menubrukkan dirinya kepelukan sang Uchiha dan menangis haru.

"bodoh bodoh bodoh" racaunya disela tangisannya.

"..."

Kyuubi masih terus menangis hingga Itachi melepas pelukannya.

"jadi maukah kau membagi sisa umurmu dengan iblis ini? Membagi rasa sakit dan kebahagian bersama denganku wahai werewolf?" Itachi menatap kedua rubi dihadapannya dengan serius tak ada nada main-main dari kalimatnya.

"ikat aku dalam ikatan penyatuan wahai iblisku"

Itachi menciumnya menyalurkan kebahagiannya sekaligus rasa cintanya pada sang pemuda dihadapannya yang telah menjadi pasangannya. Waktu terus berjalan hingga ciuman manis itu terpaksa terhenti tak kala Kyuubi melepas ciumannya.

"tidak disini chi"

"yes my mate"

~chezzlicious~

Erangan terdengar mengalun merdu disebuah rumah berbentuk kayu yang sangat menawan, tak ada kehidupan manusia selain suara hewan-hewan malam yang bersahut-sahutan membalas pesan kawanannya. Rumah yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan dengan sebuah danau buatan dibelakangnya nampak terlihat sangat ramai dengan aktivitas dua makhluk kuno yang tengah mencoba mengikat satu sama lainnya.

Tangan itu saling mengenggam mencoba menyalurkan hangatnya perasaan cinta mereka, mata itu tertutup menikmati segala permainan yang mereka rasakan, ada getaran aneh yang sangat indah melantun di setiap urat nadi keduanya. Mereka merasakannya. Apa yang disebut cinta.

Itachi kembali mencium sang mate dengan ganas membuat bibir sang wolfie bertambah bengkak karena ciuman yang menuntut dari sang terkasih, tangannya mencoba meraba seluruh tubuh Kyuubi. Mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk sang mate yang seutuhnya. Kyuubi sedikit kewalahan menghadapi nafsu Itachi yang sudah memuncak kenyataan dirinya menahan segala nafsunya. Itachi terus menyerang Kyuubi menandai segala inci tubuh sang wolfie dengan ganas, sedangkan sang sumbissive tak mau semudah itu ditaklukkan.

Kyuubi meraih satu persatu kancing baju Itachi membukanya dengan sedikit kesal, kenyataan dirinya sudah terbuai adalah realita. Itachi terus menandai apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya tak mau seorang pun menyentuh yang ia miliki, Kyuubi miliknya dan itu mutlak. Ciuman itu terlepas nafas terengah-engah menghiasi keduanya.

"chi...hah..hah.. aku seorang royal omega ah ah.."

Itachi terdiam ia menatap langsung kedua rubi yang terlihat seperti bongkahan batu mewah tersebut. Dengan perlahan Itachi mengecup kening Kyuubi menghantarkan sengatan listrik berjuta volt ke tubuh sang wolfie.

"aku tau kyuu" jawab Itachi disela-sela kegiatannya menandai sang werewolf.

"anh...hn...AHH"

Itachi mengigit keras tonjolan manis di dada mulus sang werewolf menghantarkan ribuan volt kenikmatan pada Kyuubi. Desahan terus melantun indah bagai melodi tak bernada. Kyuubi terus mendesah, sedangkan Itachi terus memberikan kenikmatan dunia pada sang mate. Ciuman Itachi kini mulai turun ke perut menelusuri tekstur perut kekar milik sang Uzumaki meski tak ada bandingannya dengan miliknya yang memiliki delapan kotak menggiurkan.

Kyuubi mulai meracau ketika tangan Itachi dengan nakal menyusup dibalik celana jeans miliknya, meremas kejantanannya dengan lembut dan bermain-main pada kedua testis Kyuubi yang masih tertutup oleh kain. Perlahan Itachi melepas seluruh pertahanan Kyuubi menyisahkan sebuah tubuh polos yang membangkitkan libidonya.

"ahh...nghh...chii.."

Tangan Itachi terus bermain di kejantanan sang kekasih, mengocoknya perlahan hingga menimbulkan jejak-jejak suara yang cukup keras. Kini bukan hanya Kyuubi yang sudah telanjang namun Itachi sudah berada pada limit yang ia miliki.

"Kyuu apa kau siap?"

"lakukan chi"

Perlahan tangan sang iblis mulai bergeriliya diseluruh tubuh sang werewolf mengirimkan ribuan volt kenikmatan, cumbuan dan kecupan mesra tak luput dari sang iblis. Dahi, lacrimale, pipi, dan terakhir bibir yang menjadi pusat ciuman itu berlangsung. Ini bukan lagi sekedar ciuman kasih sayang namun sebuah ciuman mendesak dari sang Uchiha sulung kepada sang Uzumaki, keinginan mendominasi, keinginan memiliki, keinginan menghancurkan segala keraguan Kyuubi adalah inti dari segalanya. Itachi terus menunjukan kepemimpinannya atas segala yang dimiliki Kyuubi, lidahnya terus mengobrak-abrik pertahanan sang Uzumaki dan tangannya tak serta merta hanya diam namun mencoba membuat sang sumbissive berteriak lebih keras akan kenikmatan yang ia berikan. Kedua tangannya tengah asik bermain-main diarea dada Kyuubi menyentuhnya, memilin, bahkan mencubitnya dengan keras cukup membuat sang empunya berteriak karna kenikmatan dunia.

"aaah...engh.. hah...hah..chiii" desahnya disela-sela ciumannya, 7 menit berlalu hingga Itachi melepaskan ciumannya karena kebutuhkan oxigyen yang mendesak keduanya memutus penyatuan bibir itu, namun bukan Itachi jika membiarkan Kyuubi merasakan lega. Perlahan ciumannya beralih ke leher sang Uzumaki menandai kembali leher jenjang dan semua yang ada di tubuh sang mate, setelah puas bermain di area leher Kyuubi, Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kedua tonjolan di dada Kyuubi. Memandangnya dengan lapar kemudian menjilat dan mengulumnya dengan ganas, Kyuubi semakin bergerak liar mendapati titik sensitivenya kini di kulum oleh sang mate, Kyuubi menjambak pelan rambut hitam Itachi menahan kepalanya agar terus berada di dadanya. Itachi membagi adil perhatiannya kepada seluruh inci tubuh sang mate hingga di titik tersensitive sang sumbissive. Kejantanannya.

Itachi meremas kejantanan Kyuubi dengan pelan mengocoknya perlahan hingga membuat desahan-desahan Kyuubi tak pernah surut, lidah Itachi tak mau menanggur mulai menjilati perpotongan paha Kyuubi. Menggoda kejantanannya dengan lidah nakalnya sebelum memasukan seluruhnya ke mulut sexynya.

"Ahhh...chii...engh"

"aaahhh...aaahhh"

Itachi mengulumnya dengan tempo yang sedang membuat Kyuubi merasakan sensasi berada didalam mulut hangatnya, tangan kanannya berada di kedua testis sang pemilik mata rubi tersebut memainkannya seperti anak kecil. Semakin lama bukan hanya bibir Itachi yang bekerja namun Kyuubi mulai bergerak seirama kuluman Itachi atas kejantanannya, memasukkan lebih dalam miliknya ke mulut sang Uchiha yang tentu diterima dengan senang hati. Menit demi menit berlalu gerakan Kyuubi semakin tak beraturan nafasnya semakin tersengal-sengal akibat perbuatannya dengan Itachi.

"Chii.. aahh-aakuh...akan...kelua—AHHH.."

Semburan sperma Kyuubi kini memenuhi rongga mulut sang Itachi, dengan tenang Itachi menelan sebagian sperma Kyuubi sebelum membawa sperma yang masih berada di mulutnya ke ciumannya dengan Kyuubi, membiarkan Kyuubi dapat merasakan rasa dari miliknya sendiri. Setelah cukup puas membagi rasa dengan Kyuubi, Itachi kembali mendaratkan ciumannya pada cuping telinga Kyuubi titik lemah lainnya dari sang mate. Itachi bersiap sebelum memasuki menu utama yaitu ritual penyatuan. Itachi menuntun Kyuubi mengulum ketiga jari kirinya sebagai pelumas persiapan hole milik Kyuubi, dirasa cukup Itachi membuka lebar kedua kaki Kyuubi membuat hole sempit milik Kyuubi terpampang jelas. Berwarna merah dan basah. Itachi tidak mau menduga-duga seperti apa rasanya berada didalam hole milik Kyuubi ia hanya ingin merasakannya langsung.

Satu jari menghantarkan sang sumbissive ketidaknyamanannya

"sakit?"

"tidak lanjutkan chi.."

Dua jari ringisan kecil dari Kyuubi mulai terlihat

"sakit?"

"eum..sakit"

"tahanlah Kyuu ini belum seberapa"

Hanya anggukan samar menjadi jawaban pernyataan Itachi, Itachi kembali fokus dengan kedua jarinya membuat gerakan menggunting dan melebarkan untuk persiapannya.

Tiga jari kini bukan hanya ringisan dan ketidaknyamanan, namun Kyuubi merasakan sakit ketika tiga jari Itachi seperti memaksa hole sempitnya membuka meskipun sudah diberi pelumas.

"s-sakit chiiii..." rengekan Kyuubi saat ini tidaklah dapat menghentikan semuanya hanya elusan kecil dan ciuman kasih yang ia terima

"tahan Kyuu"

Ketiga jari Itachi kembali membuat gerakan melebarkan dengan perlahan keluar-masuk dengan pelan namun dalam, mencoba mencari titik terlemah Kyuubi hingga

"AHH..."

"disini rupanya"

Itachi kembali mengarahkan ketiga jarinya ke tempat dimana Kyuubi dapat terbang ke langit, Kyuubi yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat mendesah dengan keras ketika titik terlemahnya disentuh. Itachi berulang kali menubrukkan ketiga jarinya ke tempat yang sama hingga Kyuubi merasa ia akan datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Chiii... aaahhh... aku ra-sa.. akuh...aahhh..engh..akan..."

Sebelum sempat merasakan ejakulasi Itachi mencabut ketiga jarinya dari lubang sang Uzumaki, membuat sang sumbissive merasa kecewa karena tidak jadi mengeluarkan sari dalam dirinya. Namun sang tersangka dengan asyik menjilati ketiga jarinya mencoba merasakan rasa dari hole sang kekasih.

"jangan kecewa Kyuu setelah ini kau akan merasakan yang lebih"

Kyuubi hanya menatap Itachi dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal hingga Itachi kembali menindih Kyuubi dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama hanya sampai Itachi merasakan miliknya sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan hole milik kekasihnya dan menjadikan Kyuubi seutuhnya matenya. Onyx dan rubi bertemu menyalurkan sejuta makna tersirat di kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna itu. Itachi sekali lagi mencium dahi sang Uzumaki kemudian tersenyum manis sebelum membawa Kyuubi pada ciuman memabukkan. Hingga Itachi mendorong kejantanannya masuk ke hole milik Uzumaki membuat sang empunya mengeluarkan air mata. Ini tidak sebanding dengan ketiga jarinya!

"AHHHHHH...HAH...HAH...SAKIT... KELUARKAN CHII INI SAKIT!"

"stt tenanglah Kyuu tenang rileks"

"ini sakit chiii"

Namun Itachi terus berusaha mendorong miliknya hingga tertanam penuh, mengerti akan semakin sakit jika ia terlalu hati-hati dan lama, Itachi dengan cepat menusukkan miliknya hingga masuk diiringi tangisan dan rintihan sang Kyuubi. Keheningan terjadi hanya tangisan rintihan dari Kyuubi yang mewarnai suasana. Itachi tak bergerak menanti Kyuubi membiasakan diri dengan miliknya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Kyuubi tatap aku"

Dengan linangan air mata yang masih belum mengering Kyuubi menatap onyx dihadapannya. Dia adalah Uchiha Itachi seorang yang sebentar lagi akan seutuhnya menjadi matenya. Orang yang nantinya akan membagi umur, rasa sakit, dan menjadi pelabuhan terakhirnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuubi tersenyum meraih Itachi untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, membagi perasaan tanpa harus dengan perkataan, sampai akhirnya Itachi menyudahi acara ciuman mereka dan menatap rubi dihadapannya.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi maukah kau menjadi mateku seutuhnya, membagi umur dan rasa sakit denganku, melabuhkan kisah hidupmu denganku hingga ajal menjemput?"

Ritual penyatuan dimulai

"aku bersedia Itachi dan Uchiha Itachi maukah kau menerimaku apa adanya, membagi umur dan kebahagian bersamaku hingga ajal menjemput?"

"ya aku bersedia"

Ciuman panjang tak ada hasrat menjadi pertanda persetujuan mereka, kini kedua mata itu saling menatap. Itachi merubah warna matanya menjadi merah dengan manegkyo sharingan yang menjadi tanda ia adalah iblis dengan posisi diatas sedangkan Kyuubi merubah warna matanya menjadi orange dengan pupil kecil yang memanjang membentuk vertikal seperti rubah. Hening. Hingga perlahan Itachi memunculkan taring tajamnya begitu pula Kyuubi saling beradu kemudian menancapkan taring mereka di masing-masing leher sang pasangan, menusuk hingga ke dalam pembuluh nadi sakit dan panas terasa di setiap aliran tubuh mereka. Itachi dan Kyuubi saling mengecap rasa satu sama lain, menelan sebagian kemudian membaginya didalam ciuman mereka. Tetesan liquid merah menetes dari dagu hingga leher sang Kyuubi menukar darah dari masing-masing sebelum menelannya, setelah itu masing-masing kembali menancapkan taringnya di tempat mereka membuat tanda untuk membuat sebuah ukiran yang menjadi tanda penyatuan mereka.

Sebuah ukiran memanjang berbentuk bunga mawar memanjang dari leher hingga punggung Kyuubi dan Itachi, tanda bahwa mereka kini adalah sepasang mate seutuhnya. Dimana mereka akan membagi umur dan kesakitan, tak ada kebohongan diantara mereka karena mereka terhubung mereka adalah satu.

Setelah proses penyatuan usai Itachi menatap sang mate dibawahnya yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya "bergeraklah chi". Seolah magis Itachi langsung menurut dengan sang kekasih, ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan ritme sedang menyesuaikan dengan gerakan Kyuubi

"ah..aahh..engh..terus...chii... lebih cepat.."

Itachi kembali menambah ritme permainannya semakin cepat

"terus chii... ah...ahhh..engh...faster..."

Itachi kini semakin brutal menyodok anus Kyuubi hingga menemukan titik terlemahnya

"AHHH...ENGH.. YAH YAH.. DISITU CHI... LAGI"

Itachi dengan cepat kembali menyodok titik terlemah sang Uzumaki berkali-kali membuatnya mendesah berkali-kali.

"AHHH.. HARDER.. FASTER CHI..."

"Kyuu"

"CHIII...ENGH...AH.. LEBIH AHHH... CEPAT AAAH..."

"..."

"AHHH...DISITUUUH...AH LAGIII...CHIII"

"..."

"CHIII AAAHHH... AKU...AKAHH...ANN..."

"bersama Kyuu enhgh..."

"CHIII"

"KYUU"

Nafsu telah berkobar

Membakar jiwa

Melelehkan keringat

Dan melebur menjadi satu kesatuan yang indah

Malam menjadi saksi penyatuan dari kedua makhluk-Nya dalam ritual suci, membagi semuanya dalam aliran darah keduanya. Menjadikan mereka satu kesatuan suci yang tak terpisahkan hingga ajal menjemput. Bersumpah atas nama-Nya saling membagi dalam keadaan apapun, bersama dalam susah maupun senang, menjalani sisa hidup mereka dalam ikatan cinta yang kekal.

Uchiha Itachi dan Uzumaki Kyuubi.

~SJCS~

(SAMPAI JUMPA di CHAPTER SELANJUTNYAAA~)

* * *

Asli sebenernya aku sendiri lupa kapan pertama kali aku bikin cerita absurd ini

pertama kali terjun jadi author itu beneran kacau balau, tanda baca dsb dibawah kkm dan harus remed

gatau gimana setiap post new chapter itu aku langsung yang gloomy abis, takut mengecewakan para readers

tapi aku beneran mau jungkir balik sambil koprol liat semua review membangun semua review ngasih semangat sampai review kayak nagih utang

aku seneng banget karena the last ditunggu-tunggu engga nyangka bakalan kayak gini bahagia banget.

aku beneran gak bosen buat berterima kasih sama semua yang uda support

ngasih review, ngefavorite, ngefollow suer kalian pengen rasanya gitu chat langsung bilang makasih tapi apa daya terkadang tugas membahana

ini sebenernya update yang amat sangat lambat karena kepotong sama hal-hal diluar naskah sebagai fujoshi jadi mohon maaf banget

dan sekali lagi makasiiiih~

dan btw aku juga masih butuh review kalian jika ada penulisan dll yang salah dan kurang nyaman karna aku masih pemula mohon bimbingannya minna~!

ps: aku ganti dari tbc ke SJCS karna aku kesel liat cerita yang aku baca tbc mulu jadi saking betenya aku ganti hahhaha /gaksadardiri


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY ORIGINAL BY ME

genre : romance, supranatual, humor

warning : gay, homo, yaoi, boyxboy, alur cepat

banyak typo, eyd gak jelas.

Chizu masihlah pemula dalam maka dari itu mohon bimbingannya

DAAAN BAGI SEMUA YANG SUDAH MEMFAVORITE MELIKE MEREVIEW TERIMA KASIH

MAKASIH YANG DARI AWAL UDA NGIKUTIN

AND NOW CHIZURU PROUDLY PRESENT

THE LAST CHAPTER 9

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sang malaikat berada disalah satu bilik berwarna putih dengan bau obat yang sangat menyengat, semua itu membuatnya kesal penyakitnya bukanlah penyakit kronis yang akan memvonisnya untuk hidup tak lama lagi, namun orang-orang disekitarnya yang terlalu berlebihan akan kondisinya. Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi yang lain selama ia berada dirumah sakit, ia akan menemukan sang keponakan tengah tertidur lelap di sofa kamarnya dengan laptop yang mati karena kehabisan daya. Jujur ia sangat bosan berada di rumah sakit, tapi dokter dan perawat lainnya tak berani membiarkan sang pemuda seenaknya keluar masuk rumah sakit setelah insiden ditemukannya di ruangan kosong bersawa arwah yang kini bahkan tak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Ingatannya kembari berpendar kurang lima hari lagi ia harus sudah bisa membuat sang jelmaan iblis melakukan sex dengannya, memikirkan itu semua kembali membuatnya bingung rencana apa yang akan ia gunakan.

"_sudah menyerah, eh?"_ ucap sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"HUAA—apa yang kau lakukan disini Alex?!" ucap sang pemuda setengah berteriak kaget.

"hoams kenapa paman beteriak di tengah malam seperti ini?" Kazuya—keponakannya terbangun dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya.

"ah tidak apa-apa Kazu, paman hanya mimpi buruk. Dan hanya untuk informasi sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi"

"APA BENARKAH?! Sial aku terlambat!" dengan cepat sang keponakan membereskan segala carut-marut yang dibuatnya dan segera menenteng tas yang berisi gadget canggih miliknya "paman maaf aku harus pergi ini sudah sangat telat, dan aku akan menelpon paman Sasuke untuk menemanimu" dengan itu Kazuya pergi meninggalkan sang paman yang masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam otak jenius sang ponakannya.

Lupakan itu saat ini ada yang lebih penting ketimbang hanya memikirkan tingkah laku bocah remaja seperti Kazuya, dihadapannya sudah ada Alex yang mukanya semakin kusut entah karena apa.

"_hei Naru, maaf meninggalkanmu tiga hari ini. Well ada sedikit masalah dengan alam yang kutinggalkan mereka ingin aku segera kembali—"_

"hah apa?! Kembali lalu bagaimana nasibku Alex?!"

"_tenang, aku tidak akan kembali sebelum kita berhasil. Dan beberapa hari ini aku juga sudah mendapat informasi yang mengejutkan"_

"informasi apa?"

"_luce dan pasukannya"_

~cheezlicious~

Disisi lain Kyuubi harus berkali-kali kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya, dengan setia juga Itachi menemaninya, sudah tiga hari berlalu dari insiden kecil mereka dikamar dan Kyuubi semakin terlihat pucat. Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dirinya hanya sakit biasa yang akan sembuh dengan cepat, namun disisi lain Itachi tau dengan benar apa yang dialami Kyuubi adalah fase kehamilan awal cukup cepat memang tapi mengingat dirinya adalah vampire dan Kyuubi adalah werewolf tidak mustahil bahwa bayi yang dikandung Kyuubi saat ini berkembang sangat cepat.

"kau yakin tidak ingin ke dokter Kyuu? Ini sudah tiga hari dan kau bahkan selalu memuntahkan isi perutmu" ucap Itachi dengan penuh kekhawatiran yang tersirat.

"aku tak apa chi, lebih baik kita segera pulang mereka pasti sudah mencari—HOEK—"

"Kita ke dokter Kyuu" final Itachi sembari membantu Kyuubi berjalan. Meskipun Itachi sudah mengetahui akan kondisi sang mate tetap saja ia ingin meyakinkan sang kekasih bahwa didalam perutnya kini bersarang buah cinta mereka, hasil kasih mereka berdua

~cheezlicious~

Naruto nama sang pemuda itu terus saja menggumankan kata "tidak mungkin" "mustahil" dan kalimat negatif lainnya, setelah mendengar cerita Alex tentang Lucifer yang tengah mempersiapkan pasukannya di sebuah tempat nan jauh disana. Sungguh ia tak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan jungkir balik setelah kematian Sai, niatnya ke Kyoto hanyalah melupakan kenangan pahit yang ada di Tokyo namun seolah takdir mengutuknya ia kembali harus dibayangi oleh kehilangan orang tersayangnya, karena perang tak mungkin lagi dipungkiri Sasuke memang beberapa hari ini terlihat pucat dan itu semua karena Luce sering mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya. Alex juga menyuruhnya untuk berhenti melakukan upacara ritual pemisahan diri karena meskipun terlaksana, Luce akan tetap menyulut api peperangan terhadap surga. Dendam kematian sang terkasih memang sulit disembuhkan walaupun dengan waktu dan Luce-lah yang menjadi pembuktian cinta sejati seorang penguasa langit dan neraka.

Dan itulah mengapa Alex berada disini bersamanya ia ingin bertemu Luce, berharap jika Sasuke akan datang dan ia dapat berbicara dengan sang terkasih untuk menghentikan perang yang menanti didepan mata. Namun sepertinya sang dewi keberuntungan tak berpihak kepada mereka sudah dua jam Alex dan Naruto menunggu kemunculan Sasuke tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan datang, Naruto juga sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel sang raven tetapi tak ada jawaban bahkan ponselnya mati.

"_jadi ada apa tentang kekasih kekalmu lex?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran pasalnya jika Alex berbicara serius pastilah hal ini amat sangat penting_

"_kau ingat perang yang kuceritakan kapan hari Naru?" ucap Alex sembari menerawang awan biru diluar sana_

"_tentu, aku sedang berusaha untuk menghentikannya lex, sebaiknya kau membantuku mencari cara untuk dapat melakukannya dengan Sasuke" jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung yang tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya, sampai sekarang ia bahkan belum dapat keluar dari rumah sakit bagaimana ia akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu dengan keadaan yang seperti ini?_

"_kau tidak akan melakukannya dengan Sasuke, kau mungkin tidak akan percaya namun Luce sepertinya bukan hanya mencariku untuk memulai perang" Alex menatap mata sapphire yang mirip miliknya dengan tatapan sendu_

"_hah? Apa maksudmu Alex? Apa kau sudah menemukan cara lain yang dapat digunakan untuk menghentikan kekasihmu?" entahlah Naruto sedikit senang mengetahui fakta keperjakaannya akan terus terjaga meskipun gay ia harus memiliki harga diri bukan?_

"_tidak, dan sepertinya keadaan sekarang akan lebih menyulitkan kita" jawab sang arwah datar_

"_oh Alex tolong jangan bertele-tele jelaskan saja!" Naruto sudah kesal pasalnya Alex terus saja bertele-tele _

"_baik-baik, jadi begini kemarin aku melintasi salah satu bagian Jepang dan aku melihat beberapa malaikat jatuh terbantai dengan ganas meskipun aku sudah bukan malaikat tetap saja aku merasa perlu tau ada apa sebenarnya, aku turun dan bertemu dengan fairy di hutan itu dan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Singkat cerita mereka memberitahuku kengerian yang terjadi di hutan malam itu, seseorang dengan wajah tampan dan senyuman iblis membantai para malaikat dengan sadis sembari mengucap beberapa mantra kuno, para fairy juga mendengar beberapa pengikutnya menyebutkan nama pemimpin mereka yaitu Lucifer dan itu membuatku cukup penasaran. Maka dari itu aku mengikuti jejak samar-samar yang ditinggalkan para bawahan Luce yang masuk kedalam hutan dan aku menemukan sebuah perisai yang aku kenal betul, perisai Lucifer aku mencoba menembusnya seperti waktu dulu namun aneh perisai Lucifer seperti tembok yang tak dapat kutembus seperti dulu dan bau anyir tercium dari perisainya satu-satunya yang ada diotakku saat itu adalah Lucifer sudah menyiapkan para pasukannya untuk balas dendam ke surga Naru" berhentinya cerita itu tak cukup menyudahi tangisan sang fallen angel mengetahui sang kekasih begitu mencintainya begitu dalam._

~cheezlicious~

Disisi lainnya Itachi tengah tersenyum senang mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi tengah mengandung anaknya, tapi bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki mengandung? Entahlah mungkin memang hanya ada difiksi namun tidak bagi Itachi semua ini nyata. Kyuubi tengah mengandung buah cinta mereka setelah malam penyatuan mereka, hadiah terindah Tuhan bagi para makhluknya. Itachi terus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuubi yang dibalas dengan tatapan penuh cinta sang werewolf, bukan hanya Itachi yang dilanda kebahagiaan namun Kyuubi merasa menjadi sempurna dengan adanya bayi yang tengah berkembang di dalam perutnya. Kyuubi tau kisah kasih mereka adalah jalinan kasih yang terlarang, namun sepertinya Tuhan tak pandang bulu untuk memberikan mereka kebahagiaan kecil sebelum kengerian muncul.

"terima kasih telah hadir untukku Kyuu, terima kasih telah menjadi milikku, terima kasih telah menjadikanku seorang lelaki Kyuu terima kasih" ucap Itachi sembari memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat seolah tak ada hari lain

"aku mencintaimu chi, jangan tinggalkan aku" tangis Kyuubi pun pecah, ia merasa tak lama lagi akan ada hal buruk terjadi dan entahlah ia hanya mau Itachi terus disisinya

"tentu Kyuu, aku akan selalu disisimu menemanimu hingga malaikat kecil kita lahir menyaksikannya tumbuh dan berkembang bersama Kyuu, aku mencintaimu" diciumnya kening sang mate dengan penuh kasih

"ah aku lupa chi, bagaimana jika kita menjenguk Naruto sudah tiga hari aku tidak mengunjunginya dan aku juga akan memberikan kabar bahagia ini pada adikku itu" Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan tatapan puppy eyes miliknya yang membuat Itachi mau tak mau mengiyakan permintaan sang istri itu.

"apapun untukmu sayang, ayo kau yang tunjukan jalannya" ucap Itachi seraya membantu Kyuubi berdiri dan bergandengan tangan untuk menemui Naruto.

Lorong-lorong rumah sakit semakin ramai ketika jam besuk sudah dibuka, beberapa sanak keluarga tampak terlihat sedang berusaha mencari kamar yang mereka tuju, berbagai macam ekspresi ditemui sedih, kecewa, penyesalan, kebahagian, kelegaaan. Itachi terus saja mengandeng tangan Kyuubi hingga sampai di lantai 4 rumah sakit, dimana hanya ada lorong sepi karena tak banyak pasien yang berada di lantai ini yang hanya ditempati oleh pasien yang memilih kamar vvip. Diujung lorong bernomer 412 itu Kyuubi mendorong perlahan pintu menyebabkan sepasang mata menatap ke arahnya, namun dengan cepat Itachi menelisik keseluruh ruangan karena penciumannya ia merasa ada bau yang tidak ia kenali sebuah arwah namun ia tak dapat melihatnya.

Mengetahui kebingungan Itachi, Alex dengan cepat membisikan sesuatu kepada Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala. Kyuubi yang merasakan kekhawatiran Itachi pun dengan cepat segera memasang kewaspadaannya, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara memecah konsentrasi mereka.

"eum Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii merasakannya kan? Yang bisa melihatnya hanya aku dan ya dia adalah seorang arwah dari masalalu. Namanya Alex dia seorang fallen angel" ucap Naruto ragu

"FALLEN ANGELS?!" sontak Kyuubi dan Itachi berteriak terkejut, tidak menyangka dongeng nenek moyang itu kini berada dihadapan mereka

"iya dan eum dia ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk sesuatu"

"apa?"

Dan dengan itu Naruto menceritakan seluruh kisah yang dia alami dan apa yang berada dihadapan mereka nantinya, Itachi menegang mendengarkan keseluruhan cerita Naruto begitu pula Kyuubi yang tengah menelisik mata sang adik apakah ia berbohong atau tidak tapi tak ada kebohongan terpancar dari bola mata biru miliknya. Menghela nafas berat Itachi dengan cepat berdiri sembari meraih puncak kepala Naruto, mau tak mau ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa perang berada dihadapan mereka.

~cheezlicious~

Disebuah ruangan gelap sang raven terus saja mencabik mangsanya yang kini sudah terkulai tak berdaya dengan darah yang menjadi hiasan dari sang mayat, tubuhnya sudah tak berbentuk hanya sebuah sayap putih yang tertinggal untuk menandakan dirinya adalah mantan malaikat yang dengan sadisnya di bunuh oleh penguasa malam, senyum mautnya tak dapat di sembunyikan lagi kepuasaan jelas terpancar dari wajah tampannya, sedangkan matanya menampakkan sorot wajah yang sangat kesepian. Seratus tahun berlalu namun perasaannya masih sama, dendam yang ia rasakan semakin membara tak kala ia merasakan sang angel sudah kembali. Jujur saja ia tak ada maksud membunuh sang malaikat namun melihat mereka membuatnya muak, dendam itu menyeruak dalam benaknya dendam terhadap penghuni surga yang memisahkan kisah cinta dirinya dan sang angel.

Kali ini dihadapan para pengikutnya, ia menangis menyerukan betapa memilukannya takdir cintanya dan betapa kesepiannya ia selama ini. Para pengikutnya membungkuk dengan patuh, merasakan kepedihan dan kesakitan tuannya selama seratus tahun ini, rasa haus darah dan pencarian menjadikan mereka mengerti betapa malangnya nasib sang tuan dengan sepenuh jiwa mereka abdikan pada si iblis yang kini menampilkan kerapuhan miliknya dihadapan para bawahannya. Berharap sang angel dapat mendengar tangisan pilu jeritan hatinya selama ini, matanya merah menyorot tajam langit yang kini menghitam tanda malam menjemput. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi kematian akan dibalas kematian.

Bibirnya berucap cepat merapalkan mantra kuno yang membuat para pengikutnya merinding dibuatnya, sang tuan mencoba memanggil kuasa kuno dari leluhurnya. Ritual untuk memanggil seekor makhluk yang hanya ada dalam legenda, semua pasukannya tunduk dibawah kuasanya. Kini matanya tertutup meresapi mantra yang ia baca agar tak ada kesalahan, dengan cepat sebuah cahaya berwarna gelap menarik tubuh tak berdaya seorang malaikat yang tadi dibunuhnya darah yang sebelumnya menggenang itu kini seolah tak pernah ada. Lima menit berlalu ia menyudahi mantra kuno yang ia ucapkan, namun tak lama ia mengumpat kesal. Semua ini belum cukup. Kekuatannya belum mampu menghancurkan surga hanya dengan tentara-tentaranya, ia butuh makhluk legenda ini ia butuh. Dan satu-satunya cara adalah mendapatkan darah-darah dari penguasa surga, teriakan keputusasaan terdengar jelas, lolongan minta tolongan dan tangisan kesakitan menjadi alunan menggoda yang menjadi nada dalam tidur lelap para manusia malam ini.

"tuan, maafkan kelancangan saya tapi kita masih kekurangan darah malaikat" ucap salah satu tangan kanan sang iblis

"hn, buru semua makhluk bersayap putih itu aku mau besok kita sudah siap" jawab sang tuan dengan nada dingin yang menusuk

Namun bagi para pengikutnya malam ini adalah sebuah malam kebebasan bagi mereka, malam kesakitan bagi para malaikat yang tertangkap dan mimpi buruk bagi para manusia yang mendapat mimpi buruk dalam tidur mereka.

Dengan perkataan raja mereka, para monster dan makhluk mengerikan itu segera pergi meninggalkan kastil tua yang menjadi basecamp mereka di dunia. Satu persatu para makhluk mengerikan itu terbang ke langit perbatasan antara dunia dan nirwana, senyum mengerikan jelas terpancar dari wajah buruk rupanya. Para malaikat yang tengah berjaga pada malam hari segera melakukan perlawanan dengan makhluk terkutuk itu, pertarungan tak dapat dihindari banyak dari mereka yang jatuh dan mati namun ada juga yang lolos dan meminta bantuan. Pertarungan yang dirindukan oleh sang alam, pertarungan yang menentukan bagaimana dunia ini selanjutnya, pertarungan antara sang malam dan sang siang. Saling membunuh dalam kebencian semu, menyerang dan bertahan, menangis dan tertawa, terbunuh dan membunuh seolah pemandangan yang menghiasi malam ini.

~cheezlicious~

"_tunggulah aku sayang, tunggulah aku ditempat kita pertama kali berjumpa dan akan kuselesaikan apa yang kita mulai dulu. Akan kubuat kisah kita dikenang oleh surga dan neraka, menjadi tuntunan para anak adam dan hawa tentang kemurnian dan kesucian cinta kita. Jangan menangis sayang, aku disini akan membalas semua perlakuan mereka kepada kita, aku akan melindungimu selalu selama raga ini selalu ada dan jiwa ini akan terus abadi bersamamu. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyakiti dan memisahkan kita lagi, tunggu aku sayang, tunggu aku sebentar lagi dan akan kuakhiri semua ini. Akan kubuat kau tenang disana bersamaku. Dalam keabadian cinta dan kemurnian kasih, karena aku mencintaimu wahai malaikatku"_

_~SJCS~_

_(sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya)_

* * *

_sumpah yaaa aku emang author bejad  
__ini sudah berapa lama semenjak chapter 8 aku update  
__tugas sekolah numpuk, ulangan bagai makanan sehari2, guru mangkelin  
__rasanya chizu mau telen aja satu-satu  
__maafin update chizu yang sangat lama dan terkesan absurd in  
__asli chizu belakangan ini uda kehilangan mood untuk lanjutin fic ini dan kepikiran buat hapus aja  
__tapi trus temen bilang rugi tar nyesel dan dapet ceramah panjang lebar tentang yaoi yang semakin mendunia  
__chizu mulai semangat nulis meskipun dichapter ini keliatan banget chizu masih kurang mood tapi chizu akan terus berusaha  
o__key sudah curhatannya _

_buat semua yang uda memfollow meriview memfavorite cerita ini dari awal makasih banget_

_dan chizu juga gak bosen buat minta review dari semuanya tentang fic chizu karena chizu masih abal-abal dan sering labil_

_yang muslim juga meskipun telat ya gapapa ya SELAMAT HARI MAULID NABI ~_

_oh juga satu lagi MERRY CHRISTMAS FOR ALL WHO CELEBRATE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR FOR YOU ALL~_


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI

TAPI IMAJINASI KITA BEBAS AHAHAHA

aaaa sudah berapa lama gak update lol maafkan saya maaaf sekali

saa~ langsung ajaa happy reading

THE LAST CHAP 10

R : T-M

warning yaoi inside, gay, gajelas, aneh, freak, ewh

* * *

.

.

.

Malam semakin dingin udara terasa menusuk dibanding biasanya, teriakan kesakitan dan lolongan meminta pertolongan terdengar jelas bagi para makhluk mengerikan. Para manusia yang terlelap dengan nyaman dikasurnya yang empuk perlahan mendengar sayup-sayup angin yang berdesir dengan cepat, ranting-ranting dahan yang terkena hembusannya mengetuk dan menggores kaca jendela milik para manusia membuat beberapa diantara mereka terbangun dan merasakan keanehan yang terjadi. Sedangkan disisi lain para malaikat banyak yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa sembari darah menjadi alas mereka, dan para iblis berkali-kali mencabik tubuh para malaikat dengan sadis.

Sang pemuda manis itu terus memandang alat yang menunjukan bahwa waktu terus berjalan, sembari memainkan ponselnya dengan gelisah. Semenjak perbincangannya dengan kakak dan mate kakaknya mereka tengah berusaha mencari sang jelmaan iblis, mencoba berbicara baik-baik agar tak terjadi perang yang akan memakan banyak korban, Naruto bahkan segera meminta rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat untuk memulangkannya lebih cepat dan tentu saja dengan sedikit paksaan darinya dokter menijinkannya pulang.

"bagaimana?" ucap Kyuubi sembari duduk di ranjang milik sang adik

"belum ada jawaban nii" jawab Naruto sembari menghela nafasnya berat, sudah berkali ia menghubungi ponsel sang raven yang hanya dijawab dengan suara manis operator.

"hey Naru, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan" Naruto merasa aneh dengan nada bicara kakaknya yang terkesan malu-malu, segera menghampiri sang werewolf dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya di ranjang queen size miliknya.

"katakan saja aku akan mendengarkan nii-sama, apakah ini berhubungan dengan Ita-nii?"

'tepat sasaran' dengan keluarnya kata Itachi dalam pembicaraan mereka samar Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah pada pipi kakaknya itu, Kyuubi dengan segera menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat pertama kalinya ia akan jujur akan siapa sebenarnya dia, semua ia ceritakan tak terkecuali dari masalalu keluarga ibu mereka yang sebagian besar merupakan jelmaan siluman-siluman kuat hingga menikah dengan keluarga ayahnya yang hanya seorang manusia biasa. Cinta tak memandang jenis maupun rupa begitu pula seorang Namikaze Minato yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang siluman rubah cinta konyol yang mereka jalani menjadi sebuah kisah cinta menarik yang menjadi sebuah legenda bagi kedua anak mereka.

Hingga suatu saat Kushina hamil tua, kekuatannya melemah seiring tubuhnya yang semakin lemah akibat kekuatan rubahnya terus terhisap kedalam raga sang anak sulung Kushina tau salah satu anak mereka pasti akan mewarisi gen terkutuk milik keluarganya, namun seolah tuli Minato tak peduli akan hal itu ia hanya terus berusaha menyelamatkan kedua orang yang ia sayangi hingga lahir lah seorang bayi lelaki dengan rambut semerah darah dan mata rubi yang indah. Kushina tau darah itu mengalir dalam anaknya darah dari seorang siluman rubah untuk anaknya yang baru saja mengecap rasanya dunia, Minato hanya diam tak berani berkomentar namun bagaimanapun rupa sang anak ia adalah buah cinta dari dirinya dan Kushina tak akan sedikit pun ia merasa berbeda dengan sang putra pertama.

Tetapi dikehamilan kedua Kushina diusia 7 bulan bahkan sempat tak merasakan kehadiran sang jabang bayi, detak jantungnya sangat lemah saat itu namun Kushina dan Minato tak mau hanya menyerah pada keadaan mereka terus berusaha mencari dokter terbaik diseluruh negeri hingga seorang dokter keturunan iblis menyanggupi memeriksa sang istri. Malam itu sang dokter berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan seorang bocah mungil yang tumbuh didalam rahim seorang siluman rubah, dokter itu tau ada hal yang aneh pada anak itu sesuatu tak kasat mata yang hanya bisa di lihat oleh kaum yang berbeda. Sang dokter terus berjuang menyelamatkan sang bayi entah kenapa sang dokter merasa anak yang akan lahir ini akan membawa perubahan besar, Minato dan Kyuubi hanya menanti diruang tunggu sembari berharap Kushina dan adiknya akan baik-baik saja.

Tuhan menjawab doa mereka bayi seberat 3,7 kg dengan panjang 50cm tersebut lahir dengan mata sebiru lautan dan rambut secerah matahari, tak ada yang aneh saat itu sebelum cuaca yang tadinya cerah berubah seketika menjadi mendung dan kilat saling menyambar hanya karena sang bayi tersebut menangis. Kushina menyadari itu anaknya mempunyai keistimewaan sama seperti kakaknya dan dirinya namun sang dokter menawarkan untuk dapat menghalau kekuatan besar dari tubuh sang anak kedua, karena tubuhnya tak akan mampu menahan kekuatan sebesar itu dengan ragu Kushina harus menyembunyikan kekuatan sang anak hingga saatnya tiba.

Sang dokter dan Kushina mengubah ruang operasi tersebut menjadi sebuah ruangan ritual penyegelan kekuatan dimulai, rune kuno mulai dibentuk dari darah Kushina dan Minato ditambah dengan darah iblis sang dokter yang menambah kuat segel yang akan dibuat.

Mantra diucap alam pun mendengar memberikan kekuatan mereka kepada siapa yang memanggil, dihari itu dimana hari kelahiran sang bocah malaikat hidupnya akan berubah seperti manusia biasa dan tak pernah akan meningat siapa dirinya sampai waktunya tiba. Dan kini waktu itu telah datang takbir fakta telah diungkap terbukanya gerbang terlarang.

~cheezlicious~

Naruto menangis dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sang kakak, menceritakan sebuah kisah yang bahkan dirinya tak pernah ketahui sebelumnya. Hatinya seolah teriris dengan semua kenyataan pahit bahwa dirinya harus hidup bahagia sedangkan ayah ibunya hampir menyerahkan nyawa mereka dan semua kembali terulang hari ini. Tak hanya ibunya tapi seluruh makhluk tak kasat mata tengah berperang saling mempertahankan kedudukan merebutkan tahta yang tak bertahan lama.

"dan sekarang aku tengah hamil anak tachi"

"APA?!"

"kenapa kau berteriak Naru, sudah seharusnya kan aku hamil karena melakukan hubungan dengan Itachi"

"Tidak, maksudku adalah kau laki-laki nii, kenapa bisa hamil? Lalu kenapa sampai ibu merahasiakan bahwa kau bukan anak ibu?"

"semua laki-laki didunia seperti kita ini bisa hamil bodoh, dan untuk masalah itu aku kurang tau tapi aku pernah mendengar bahwa kaum siluman tengah diburu jadi Kushina menjadikanku sebagai anak orang lain dan lihat? Aku selamat sampai sekarang"

"oh begitu"

"tentu saja bodoh"

BRAKK!

Kedua lelaki manis ittu tersentak tak kala melihat lelaki raven yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas tersengal-sengal, dengan jelas Kyuubi melihat sang terkasih baru saja berubah ke wujud serigalanya karena pakaiannya yang tercabik. Menghiraukan tatapan sang mate, Itachi dengan cepat mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya mendatangi kedua makhluk manis tersebut.

"aku menemukannya"

"baik kita berangkat" ucap kakak beradik itu dengan mantap

"tidak denganmu Kyu, kau tetap disini" ucapan Itachi dengan jelas membuat Kyuubi sontak menyengitkan dahinya

"tidak aku akan ikut, bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui bahwa ayah dari anakku akan berjuang melawan maut sedangkan aku duduk diranjang yang empuk"

"tetap tidak Kyu, aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk melangkah barang seinchi pun" jawaban itu bukanlah jawaban yang ia mau bukan bukan

"tidak aku tetap akan ikut" final Kyuubi

"aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut!" suara itu menggelegar mengeluarkan bukti kekuasaan atas mate miliknya, harusnya ia takut memilih mengikuti aturan sang terkasih namun tidak. Kyuubi tidak lemah!

"aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika nanti kau harus terbunuh setidaknya aku melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya chi. Mengertilah aku bukan seorang yang lemah aku adalah mate seorang Uchiha Itachi, kau tau betul arti mate kita saling melindungi dan bukan begini cara melindungiku chi bukan!" Tangis Kyuubi pecah sang adik dan fallen angel hanya mampu bisu atas apa yang mereka saksikan, apa yang ada dihadapan mereka bukan suatu yang harus mereka campuri. Kedua makhluk berbeda dimensi itu tau betul apa yang dirasakan Kyuubi dan Itachi yang kini tengah berdebat.

Dengan cepat Itachi merengkuh Kyuubi dalam pelukannya, pelukan hangat dan erat seolah detik ini waktu akan memisahkan mereka "Mengertilah Kyu, bagaimana perasaanku melihat dua orang yang menjadi nafasku harus bertarung dimedan pertempuran. A-aku tak kan sanggup" semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diceluruk leher Kyuubi, ia tau dirinya lemah akan hal ini ia lemah atas keluarganya. Dan Kyuubi tau itu.

"Aku ikut bukan untuk mati, aku ikut untuk membawamu kembali kerumah kita dengan selamat chi, percayalah" melepas sejenak pelukan mereka Itachi menatap penuh arti.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan sisiku Kyu, aku serius akan itu" dengan itu meleburlah kegembiraan di kedua mata rubi milik sang siluman.

"aku berjanji"

"YOSH SEKARANG AYO PERGI MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA" dengan ringan sang malaikat jatuh memimpin ke-2 manusia tersebut ke hutan yang menjadi saksi kengerian sang penguasa malam.

~chezzlicious~

Mata elangnya terus menatap segumbulan makhluk pengikutnya mencoba mengumpulkan darah dari makhluk suci sang penjaga, akal sehatnya seolah sudah hilang tergantikan jiwa yang mengisi raganya. Bagai tak bernyawa tubuhnya terus bergerak membantai apapun yang berada dihadapannya, pikirannya hanya satu menemukan kembali sang terkasih.

"aku akan menemukanmu malaikatku"

Seruan panjang menjadi awal dari segalanya para pengikutnya terus bertarung memperlihatkan mereka adalah sang terpilih dari iblis penguasa, tak menunjukan gentar malaikat-malaikat itu terus berjatuhan mempertahankan alamnya. Mempertahankan kisah yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Alexander terus mengutuk Naruto yang kini berjalan dengan sangat lelet ditambah dengan itachi yang terus saja mencemaskan Kyuubi, bagaimana bisa mereka masih bertingkah santai saat sebentar lagi akan menghadapi perang sungguh Alex sangat tidak mengerti perubahan setelah 100 tahun meninggalkan dunia ini.

"cepatlah Naru, jika tidak Luce akan benar-benar menghancurkan dunia" ucap Alex dengan nada kesal.

"oh diamlah kau roh tengik, apa kau tak lihat aku tengah berlari saat ini" dengan sebal Naruto membalas perkataan Alex

"tapi kau sungguh lambat manusia"

"tentu saja aku bisa merasakan sakit di kakiku tapi kau? Kau bahkan melayang diudara bodoh"

"apa kau bilang?"

"kau bodoh alex"

"rasakan in—"

"AAARGH!"

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan menghentikan kegiatan saling menyalahkan diantara Alex dan Naruto mereka serempak mencari asal suara itu, berlari menembus kegelapan malam dengan angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Naruto terus menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya yang bahkan sudah seperti berada dikutub utara mencoba terus menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk tersebut dengan pemikiran akan bertemu Sasuke dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat, suara lolongan meminta tolong itu terus terdengar semakin keras hingga mereka menemukan seorang malaikat yang telah jatuh dengan darah yang menjadi alas tubuhnya sayapnya telah hilang tergantikan sebuah pedang yang menusuk kearah dadanya.

"to...long...ak—" dengan lirih sang malaikat jatuh tertidur dalam damai dalam keadaan mengenaskan saat itu pula Alex menangis menyesali apa yang ia perbuat selama ini jika saja dirinya tak pernah pergi dari rumahnya di surga, jika saja ia tak bertemu Lucifer dan jatuh cinta padanya, mungkin tak akan ada pertumpahan darah untuknya takkan ada kematian sia-sia untuknya.

Alex terus menangis tak menyadari ada panah yang melesat cepat kearahnya dengan reflek yang cepat Itachi yang hendak menahan laju anak panah tersebut harus terlempar cukup kuat karena hembusan angin dari tangan Alex, sang malaikat marah. Matanya tak lagi nampak keteduhan yang selalu Alex tunjukan, hanya ada kecewa dan kesedihan mendalam terlihat dari kedua sapphire itu, tanpa kata Alex menghilang menyisakan ketiga orang tersebut dengan perasaan tak enak.

Kyuubi yang cepat menyadari keadaan segera mengambil alih dan merubah dirinya menjadi separuh siluman, cahaya merah mulai menyelmuti tubuhnya Itachi sendiri cukup terkejut dengan kekasihnya.

"tak banyak waktu tersisa, Alex bisa saja membuka kembali pertarungan seratus tahun yang lalu lebih baik cepat kejar dia sebelum terlambat" ucap Kyuubi menatap adik dan matenya.

Naruto dan Itachi tersadar waktunya tak banyak, darah akan membasahi tanah ini menodai kembali bumi yang kekeringan ini. Dengan cepat mereka mengikuti Alex dari penciuman Kyuubi yang tajam.

~chezzlicious~

Disisi lain Lucifer menangis mengeluarkan sisi lemahnya dihadapannya berdiri kekasih kekalnya, Alex nampak berbeda cahaya putih terang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya yang berbalut baju malaikatnya tanpa sayap. Lucifer ingin memeluk Alex namun sebuah lolongan mengerikan terdengar dari arah bukit dibelakangnya, Alex menyengit saat para pengikut Lucifer meneriakan puji-pujian pada iblis dihadapannya, sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya masih terus berlari kedalam hutan mereka mendengar apa yang Alex dengar. Lolongan kematian.

Alex tau ini.

Seseorang berusaha membangunkan dewa kematian.

Dewa yang selama ini di buang di dalam bumi oleh sang pencipta.

Kini kembali.

"hentikan ini Luce, kumohon tolong hentikan ini" tangisan sang malaikat tak mampu lagi dibendungnya, lelaki tegap bersurai raven itu nampak diam dan hanya mengeluarkan air matanya tak sekalipun beranjak atau hanya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"tidak Alex, aku akan membalasnya siapapun yang telah memisahkan kita" jawab sang iblis dengan tatapan penuh rindu.

"Luce dengarkan aku, aku mohon hentikan semua ini. Semua ini salah kita tidak seharusnya ada dibumi. Luce dengarkan aku. Aku bisa membawa mu dan diriku ketempat yang lebih baik, tapi tolong hentikan ini. Sasuke jiwa yang sesungguhnya bersemayam ditubuhnya tak akan sanggup melawan semua ini, tolong sudah banyak teman-temanku yang jatuh Luce, tak cukupkah kau melukai mereka? Dan kini kau akan membunuh mate seseorang. Kau yang paling tau bagaimana arti mate, bagaimana rasa ditinggalkan matemu. Luce kemarilah ulurkan tanganmu padaku kita selesaikan ini bersama-sama" air mata Alex semakin deras mengalir.

Sang iblis terdiam, meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan sang kekasih hatinya. Hatinya seolah teriris melihat sang malaikat menangis.

"kau sudah cukup membuktikan cintamu Luce, sekarang pulanglah bersamaku. Aku mohon Luce sebelum kakakku datang dan melenyapkanmu" ucap Alex parau.

"aku mencintaimu Alex, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Jadi biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang telah kumulai. Aku tak peduli jika kakakmu datang bahkan melenyapkanku aku tak pernah peduli, aku hanya ingin mereka tau aku tak akan pernah menyerah atas siapa diriku dan cintaku" senyuman indah melengkapi perkataan sang iblis senyuman yang mungkin menjadi akhir kisah ini.

Dengan itu sang iblis pergi menjauh, menghiraukan tangisan sang malaikat yang terus menyerukan namanya berulang kali. Hatinya remuk tapi ia tak dapat mundur, bahkan tak ada satupun nyawa yang lebih berharga dari rasa cintanya. Lolongan dewa kematian telah tak terdengar tapi ia tau, sang dewa telah melenyapkan para malaikat. Kini tiba saatnya ia menghadapi sang penguasa surga.

~chezzlicious~

Disisi lain Kyuubi terus menyerang para monster yang menyerang mereka, sedangkan Naruto terus menerobos para makhluk mengerikan itu berharap Tuhan akan sedikit berbaik hati mengembalikan kedamaian. Ia melihat Alex telah terjatuh ditanah tak ada lagi cahaya putih yang menyinarinya hanya isakan kecil terdengar dari dirinya tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan, semuanya usai ini berakhir. Kakaknya akan datang dan melenyapkan kekasihnya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia menangisi kebodohannya dan kelemahannya.

~chezzlicious~

"_hei penguasa neraka kau kah itu? orang yang selama ini menyerukan namaku? Kaukah disana? Pangeran hatiku. Aku mengingatmu, semua tentangmu. Semua tentang kita. Kuberikan semua untukmu semua keindahan yang kumiliki, dan kau menukarnya hanya dengan ketulusan dan kesetianmu. Kau berkata padaku bahwa seluruh ini tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan diriku, hingga kau tak bisa memberiku apapun selain dirimu. Menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu untukku hanya untukku. Aku mencintaimu tidak lebih dari setangkai bunga yang tumbuh dipadang tempat kita bertemu, tak ada yang lebih indah dari bunga itu tumbuh indah di hamparan tanah kering. Bunga itu mungkin salah telah tumbuh ditanah yang tidak seharusnya ia ada, namun ia tetap tumbuh tak menghiraukan apapun tetap tegar dengan segalanya. Kumohon untuk terakhir kalinya kembalilah padaku dan tersenyumlah padaku katakan kata-kata itu lagi. Berjanjilah bawakan padaku bunga itu, agar dapat kusimpan seorang diri. Sepertimu. Berjanjilah pulang dan akan kusimpan kau dari segala yang menghakimi kita wahai iblisku"_

_._

_._

* * *

naaah gimana? masih mau lanjut engga?

hehehe maaf ya updatenya lama kemarin fanfic sempet error jadi pending untung sekarang uda bisa

makin gaje yaa? maaaf bangeeet hehe soalnya kadang kena penyakit males dan berasa pengen ngapus aja

saya masih newbie tolong nasehat senpai sangat dibutuhkan hehhee

makasih yang uda ngikutin cerita ini dari awal

like fav review makasih bangeeeet tanpa kalian chizu bukan apa2~

see ya next chap! (semoga)


	11. Chapter 11

NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

and this story original by me lol

haiii chizuuu baliiik di chap 11

setelah kemarin comeback (kata temen) sekarang mau adain konser eaa

engga2, kali ini chizu bawa chap 11 buat kalian

nah gausah banyak cingcong silahkan nikmati cerita yang makin gaje ini

tapi sebelumnya chizu mau makasih banget

buat kalian semua yang uda ngefav, review, dan ngefollow cerita gaje milik chizu

tanpa kalian the last gaakan sampe ke chap 11 jadi mau makasih bangeeet sama kalian

yang review membangun so langsung aja sebagai tanda terima kasih mari dinikmatin

THE LAST CHAP 11

R : T-M

warning yaoi inside, gay, gajelas, aneh, freak, ewh, eyd berantakan

* * *

.

.

.

-prev chap-

"_hei penguasa neraka kau kah itu? orang yang selama ini menyerukan namaku? Kaukah disana? Pangeran hatiku. Aku mengingatmu, semua tentangmu. Semua tentang kita. Kuberikan semua untukmu semua keindahan yang kumiliki, dan kau menukarnya hanya dengan ketulusan dan kesetianmu. Kau berkata padaku bahwa seluruh ini tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan diriku, hingga kau tak bisa memberiku apapun selain dirimu. Menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu untukku hanya untukku. Aku mencintaimu tidak lebih dari setangkai bunga yang tumbuh dipadang tempat kita bertemu, tak ada yang lebih indah dari bunga itu tumbuh indah di hamparan tanah kering. Bunga itu mungkin salah telah tumbuh ditanah yang tidak seharusnya ia ada, namun ia tetap tumbuh tak menghiraukan apapun tetap tegar dengan segalanya. Kumohon untuk terakhir kalinya kembalilah padaku dan tersenyumlah padaku katakan kata-kata itu lagi. Berjanjilah bawakan padaku bunga itu, agar dapat kusimpan seorang diri. Sepertimu. Berjanjilah pulang dan akan kusimpan kau dari segala yang menghakimi kita wahai iblisku"_

~chezzlicious~

Genderang perang telah ditabuh, langit bergemuruh. Awan _cumulonimbus_ menjadi sekutu sang iblis untuk terus menutupi langit dari kejamnya peperangan kali ini, seolah tak mau sang pengisi alam datang dan menghentikan perebutan tahta kali ini. Petir berulang kali menyombongkan dirinya, menyambar pohon-pohon di hutan lebat yang menjadi saksi hari ini. Tangisan tak pernah terhenti dan terus terdengar, rintihan kesakitan, dan seruan puji-pujian terus dilantunkan oleh makhluk terkutuk-Nya pada sang tuan.

Sang fallen angel terus menangis, mengutuk takdir yang terus mempermainkan kisah cinta mereka, menyerukan seruan ejekkan atas nasibnya kali ini. Bulir-bulir air matanya bahkan terlalu mahal hanya untuk dibayar atas kemenangan ini, ia telah kalah. Semua sudah berakhir disini.

Pemuda manis bermata samudra itu berulang kali menyerukan nama indahnya, namun tak sekalipun ia merespon, baginya semua sudah usai.

"kita kalah Naru, maafkan aku kumohon maafkan aku" ucapnya parau, sembari liquid bening mengalir dari kedua matanya yang kehilangan cahayanya.

"apa yang kau katakan Alex! Bagaimana bisa kau mengaku kalah bahkan jika kau belum mencobanya!" teriak sang bungsu Uzumaki itu dengan kesal.

"aku telah mencobanya Naru, tapi Luce seolah tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Semuanya." Lirih sang malaikat.

"jika kau menyerah pergilah! Tak ada hal yang bisa seorang malaikat lakukan sekuat apapun dia, jika sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya! Pergilah nikmati hidupmu!" dengan itu sang malaikat kembali sendiri.

~chezzlicious~

Dilain pihak Itachi terus berusaha melindungi Kyuubi yang kini terus menyerang para iblis dengan segala kekuatannya, para malaikat senantiasa terus mempertahankan tahta mereka menghancurkan iblis dengan segala kemampuan mereka, menanti sang tuan untuk datang dan menyelesaikan segala kekacauan yang dilakukan mantan penguasa neraka tersebut.

Itachi terus menyerang berusaha menjauhkan makhluk laknat itu dari kekasih kekalnya, hidupnya bergantung pada Kyuubi dan bayi yang dikandungnya. Naruto satu-satunya orang yang tak memiliki kemampuan terus berusaha mencari sosok sang Lucifer, sembari menatap ngeri mayat-mayat yang berjatuhan. Hingga samudra miliknya menangkap bayangan yang sangat ia rindukan, ia menangis menahan segala amarah yang membuncah dalam dadanya, rindu yang menyeruak terus menekan hatinya hingga nafasnya sesak karna terus menangis.

"_halo sayang, apa kabarmu? Apa kau merindukanku?"_

_Sai kekasihnya yang telah meninggal kini berada dihadapannya, tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh menyandarkan sepenuhnya sisa kekuatannya pada bumi sang kuasa._

"sai, kaukah itu?" Naruto berusaha menggapai udara yang menampilkan sosok kekasihnya, namun tak satupun jari-jarinya mampu menyentuh sang kekasih.

_"hai sayang, aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan suara begetar menatap tubuh kekasihnya saat ini._

tak hanya sang jelmaan malaikat, roh itu menangis.

Sungguh bagaimana takdir begitu jahat pada mereka, dipertemukan kembali dalam keadaan melihat kekasihnya tengah berjuang seorang diri menghentikan perang besar ini. Jika bisa ia menuntut, sungguh ia hanya ingin kekasihnya menemukan kembali kebahagiaannya bukan menangis kesakitan dihadapannya saat ini, ia mengutuk takdir ini. Takdir yang begitu kejam mempermainkan mereka semua.

"hiks sai...hiks...a-aku.. A-ku merindukanmu, aku sungguh merindukanmu" tangisnya semakin keras, merintih sakit karna takdir.

_"jangan menangis sayang, kumohon jangan tunjukan air matamu itu padaku, karna air matamu adalah pesakitan untukku." Sai mendekat memeluk sang kekasih meskipun hanya rasa dingin yang kini malaikat itu rasakan, tak ada lagi kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh kekasihnya._

"Sai kumohon kali ini jangan lagi meninggalkanku, jangan lagi" Naruto berusaha menggapai tangan Sai yang mengalung mesra di lehernya, memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra seperti saat malam-malam ketika mereka selalu bersama.

"_aku tidak bisa sayang, kau dan aku kini dipisahkan oleh sebuah jurang yang sangat jauh, aku mencintaimu dan kau tau itu." _

"Sai, apakah kau tidak bisa kembali kepadaku? Kita bersama seperti dulu?" sang arwah menangis, bukan karna tak bisa namun ia tau meski ia kembali hati sang malaikat bukan lagi untuknya, alam telah menentukan untuk siapa sang malaikat ini akan bersanding dan ia tak kan mungkin sanggup menang melawan kuasa-Nya.

"_Naru, dengarkan aku sayang. Aku mencintaimu dengan sangat, namun aku tak akan bisa memenangkan lagi hatimu, karna itu bukan untukku. Kau tau apa yang terjadi kini? Ini perangmu alam telah memilihkan seseorang untukmu, seseorang yang pantas bersanding untukmu. Maka dari itu, bangkitlah malaikat tunjukkan sayap indahmu yang telah lama tersembunyi, bangkitlah dan raih kebahagiaanmu. Karna senyummu adalah kebahagiaan untukku." rangkaian kata manis terus terurai dari bibir pucat sang arwah, mengabaikan pertemuan mereka yang terus ia sesali. Namun, tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain menyemangati sang malaikat yang dulu sempat dimilikinya. Tubuh dan raga itu bukan lagi haknya, lagipula waktunya sudah habis dan ini waktunya ia pergi dengan tenang. Meninggalkan sejuta kisah manis dengan malaikat yang nanti akan terus diingat oleh alam._

"_hei malaikat, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus pergi waktuku sudah habis, dan kumohon untuk terakhir kalinya jangan pernah menyesal karna bertemu denganku juga dengan perpisahan ini. Karna, aku tak akan sanggup menerima semua kebencianmu. Wahai malaikat, tersenyumlah untukku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu" dan dengan itu asap putih itu kian menipis, hilang terbawa angin menuju arah yang tak akan pernah ia ketahui, namun sang malaikat terus berusaha menggapai sang angin mencoba peruntungannya dengan menggenggam kekasihnya meskipun ia tau itu hal yang mustahil, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha._

"TIDAK! TIDAK! SAI! SAI! JANGAN PERGI... KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU LAGI...Sai kumohon jangan lagi pergi dariku,,, kumohon..."

Dan dengan itu sang malaikat bangkit, ia marah akan takdir yang terus menerus mempermainkan mereka. Naruto pemuda biasa yang lahir dari rahim seorang siluman itu berusaha mencari dalam dirinya, berusaha menemukan sosok asli dirinya. Sepasang sapphire itu terpejam erat berusaha mencari dengan teliti siapa dia, hingga ia menemukannya sebuah gerbang dengan tulisan rune kuno yang sebenarnya tidak ia mengerti. Lalu ia sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Alex benar, dia bodoh. Hei bagaimana bisa seseorang yang awam bahkan baru tau dirinya special membuka gerbang sendirian, oh ayolah dia bukan orang yang jenius.

"ku bilang juga apa, kau memang bodoh Naru." Alex lagi-lagi datang tanpa aba-aba seolah berpikir Naruto sama sepertinya, tak memiliki organ yang dapat berdetak dan mati jika berhenti. Lalu siapa sebenarnya yang bodoh disini?

"tetap kau Naru." Sungguh ia membenci jika Alex membaca pikirannya.

"Berhenti mengataiku, dan datanglah dengan normal Alex. Kau tau aku ini manusia yang punya jantung yang dapat berhenti tiba-tiba jika kau masih seperti itu!" ah merindukan ocehan Naruto dalam satu kali hembusan nafas? Kalian sudah mendapatkannya.

"aku ini arwah, tidak ada arwah normal Naru. Kami semua mati dengan membawa perasaan tak tenang dan itu TIDAK NORMAL, YA TUHAN KAU BODOH SEKALI" apa mereka melupakan tujuan mereka? Untuk menyelesaikan perang? Dan malah berbalas sarkasme?

"KAMI TIDAK LUPA, DASAR AUTHOR TENGIK!" ah duo berisik menjawab bersama.

Okey mari buat mereka tak memiliki seme apa kalian setuju? Okey tidak, aku hanya bercanda hahah.

-0-

"Baik, terserah apa katamu Alex tapi sekarang bisahkah kau membaca tulisan aneh itu? dan membuka pintu ini aku butuh kekuatanku."

"tentu saja, aku lebih pintar dibanding kau!"

"tutup mulutmu dan bantu aku!"

~chezzlicious~

Lucifer kini telah bertemu dengan sang penguasa langit, menatap sengit kakak dari kekasih kekalnya. Sang penguasa langit menunjukkan sayap salju indahnya, dibelakangnya ribuan pasukan perangnya telah siap bertempur mempertahankan tahta mereka hingga mereka hancur lebur. Perang yang telah padam selama seratus tahun kini kembali bekobar, menjatuhkan banyak korban dan kesakitan dari masing-masing pihak. Menunjukkan ego dan kesombongan para penguasa untuk tetap berada ditempat tertinggi, memperebutkan sebuah tahta yang tak bertahan lama, hanya ilusi kemewahan sementara. Namun tak pernah ada orang yang berhenti dan menyadari itu, tetap mempertahurkan apa yang dimiliki berharap mendapat lebih dari semuanya.

Luce dan pasukannya menyerang terlebih dulu, makhluk terkutuk yang bahkan tak sepantasnya menyentuh sang pelindung alam kini berjibun-jibun dengan ganasnya mencabik tubuh-tubuh indah sang pasukan malaikat, sedangkan makhluk suci itu terus-menerus bertahan, menghindar, dan mencabik iblis-iblis dihadapannya, hingga tersisa sang makhluk pendosa dan makhluk suci yang menjadi penentu akan hari bersejarah bagi kaumNya.

Makhluk suci itu menyerang sang Lucifer, membuat luka melintang didada sang iblis menggunakan pedang suci ditangan kanannya, sang iblis meringis tertahan merasakan sakit yang menyayat kulitnya tak mau kalah sang iblis membalasnya dengan semburan api mengelilingi mereka menandakan duel kali ini tak ada yang boleh mengganggu. Sang malaikat tak sedikitpun gentar, terus menggenggam pedang sucinya dengan keyakinan penuh sedang sang iblis kini tengah membaca mantra kuno, mengeluarkan sayap sehitam malam tanpa bintang yang terlihat kokoh dan sombong seolah menunjukkan kedudukannya sebagai penguasa, matanya tak lagi menunjukkan onyx malam namun merah menyala dengan gambaran aneh. Mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh sang keturunan iblis penguasa.

Mantra terus terucap dari bibir yang membawa kemalangan tersebut, menyerukan perintah pada alam agar membalasnya dan menuntut mereka ada disisinya, hingga sebuah pedang bermata dua kini berada ditangannya. Keduanya kini memiliki senjata, saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Suasana semakin mencekam saat petir terus menyambar dan desah angin semakin kencang, menambah kesan ngeri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Melihat pertempuran perebutan tahta diambang hidup dan mati kedua penguasa.

Karna alam tak membutuhkan dua penguasa.

Lucifer kini mulai menyerang bertarung pedang dengan sang malaikat, sedangkan pengikut mereka tengah berjuang mempertahankan harga diri.

~chezzlicious~

Alex terus membaca mantra, sedangkan sang manusia disampingnya hanya diam sembari memandangnya, kini tulisan-tulisan rune kuno sudah berada disekeliling makhluk indah yang mendatangkan dosa tersebut. Alam menyerukan panggilan sang malaikat jatuh menjawabnya dengan kekuatan, perlahan sang manusia merasakan perubahan dari dirinya. Rasa sakit yang menyayat tubuhnya kini mulai dirasakan, tubuhnya mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, bibirnya mulai merintih kesakitan meyerukan kata berhenti untuk sang malaikat jatuh namun seolah tuli, malaikat itu terus membaca mantra semakin cepat dan menambah kesakitan dalam tubuh bungsu Uzumaki tersebut.

Fallen angel itu terus berusaha mengingat segala mantra, kini tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Kenangan-kenangan indah dirinya dan sang iblis menyeruak masuk kedalam memorinya, menjadi suatu cobaan baginya ditengah konsentrasi. Kenangan manis yang merangkai kisah kasih mereka, jika saja ia bukan malaikat apakah Tuhan akan mengijinkan mereka bersama? Jika saja ia bukan menjadi pelindung-Nya akankah mereka bersatu?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu muncul di benaknya, mengguncang konsentrasinya yang kini berimbas pada manusia dihadapannya. Pikirannya kacau, ia tau saat ini pikirannya tak akan bisa menang melawan nafsu dan ego yang menyeruak secara bersama. Ini salah. Tak seharusnya malaikat sepertinya mampu memiliki ego, tak seharusnya dirinya yang suci melawan sang pengisi dan memuaskan nafsunya. Namun apa mau dikata, dia adalah sebuah kesalahan dan mencoba memperbaikinya dengan manusia dihadapannya.

Naruto terus meronta, menjerit, memukul apa saja untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit ditubuhnya terutama di bagian punggungnya, dan sang malaikat jatuh terus menerus memanggil alam untuk memberikan segala kekuatannya kepada sang manusia. Kini perlahan sang manusia merasakan sesuatu akan muncul dari punggungnya sesuatu seperti tulang yang akan tumbuh, rasa sakit semakin menjadi hingga sebuah sayap berwarna silver bertengger manis dipunggungnya yang telah mengucurkan liquid merah. Tangisan kesakitannya menjadi kebahagiaan alam.

Tubuh manusia itu limbung dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri, bersamaan dengan sang malaikat yang kini merasakan sakit seperti terakhir kali ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Nafasnya tersengal namun perasaan lega menyeruak di dadanya untuk kali ia percaya atas keputusannya, inilah yang terbaik. Ia akan pergi dengan damai. Menyebrang kesisi lain bersama sang penciptanya.

Dengan damai ia mengucap salam perpisahan, ditengah perang yang pecah karenannya ia akan pergi menghilang dengan segenap perasaan bersalahnya. Ia percaya pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya akan mampu menghentikan perang ini. Perang yang tak akan pernah mampu ia hentikan seberapa kuat ia mencoba.

Kesadarannya perlahan mulai menghilang.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat tempat ia tumbuh, surga eden yang terindah.

Di sana ia menatap rindu kelima kursi yang selalu ia singgahi.

Perlahan sepasang kaki indahnya melangkah penuh minat, kesinggasana yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Kini ia telah berada dihadapaan kelima kursi tersebut, nampak kini para saudaranya tengah menatapnya penuh kerinduan, melelehkan air mata dari sang fallen angel yang kini telah berpulang kesisi-Nya.

Dalam tidurnya kini tersenyum.

Karna ia telah berpulang dengan damai kesisi sang pengisi.

~chezzlicious~

Kini terulang kembali kisah lama yang telah hilang. Alam lagi-lagi membawa kabar duka bagi sang iblis yang kehilangan separuh jiwanya, dengan itu tubuhnya jatuh bersandar kepada sang bumi. Terjatuhnya pedang miliknya menjadi tanda kekalahannya, sebelum sang malaikat penguasa kini menukik tajam kearah sang iblis yang akan dibunuhnya hingga sebuah makhluk mitologi sang dewa kematian menghalangi jalannya. Sang malaikat berhenti, menatap sang dewa kematian yang kini berdiri dihadapannya melindungi sang tuan yang kini berduka.

Tak mau membuang waktu sang malaikat kini kembali menyerukan mantra untuk menidurkan kembali sang dewa yang dengan lancangnya diserukan namanya oleh sang iblis, namun semua tak semudah itu perlawanan sang dewa cukup membuatnya kelimpungan setelah melawan sang iblis yang terus memberikan luka pada tubuh indahnya.

Disisi lain sang manusia kini telah menjadi salah satu dari kaum yang sang alam hormati, perlahan dia bangkit menahan segala kesakitan ditubuhnya. Sepasang sapphirenya memandang sekelilingnya dengan kebingungan, ia merasa bersama Alex tapi kemana perginya sang fallen angel tersebut? Sebelum akhirnya tangan miliknya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah pedang bertuliskan nama _"Guardia de Alexander"._ Tanpa tau apa yang terjadi ia terus menyerukan nama Alex berulang kali namun tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan, hingga alam membisikkan sebuah berita duka untukknya.

Tangisan sang mantan manusia itu kian luluh, sang fallen angel kini mempercayakan hidup kaumnya ditangannya, menukar nyawanya untuk hidupnya, memberikan kekuatannya. Naruto menangis. Kemarahannya pada takdir kini semakin membuncah, dengan cepat diraihnya pedang yang kini berada ditangan kanannya. Perlahan kaki tak beralas itu menyusuri ribuan pohon yang kini menunduk untukknya menyerukan desahan angin yang memberitaunya dimana sang iblis itu berada.

Kedua sayapnya perlahan mengepak, membawanya terbang melintasi hutan menatap ngeri tempat pertarungan tersebut dengan raut sedih yang kentara. Tangannya mengepal erat, matanya memancarkan sinar kemarahan yang tersirat bercampur dengan kesedihan dan khawatir. Apa mungkin dirinya sanggup menghentikan sang iblis? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Iblis itu bersemayan didalam tubuh orang yang kini mulai ia cintai.

"_Alam akan menuntunmu Naru" _

Suara itu,

Alex.

"_Masaku telah berakhir, ratusan tahun yang lalu. Kini kumohon hentikan perang ini. Selamatkan Sasuke, dan berbahagialah bersamanya. Maafkan aku harus mengucapkan perpisahan dengan cara seperti ini Naru, kumohon hentikan Luce untukku. Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."_

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, demi apa seorang arwah yang selama ini mengganggunya meninggalkannya ditengah pertempuran dan mengucapkan perpisahan tanpa sempat ia cekik sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar setetes air matanya kembali jatuh, semua ini sungguh menguras perasannya. Setelah semua ini ia bersumpah akan berlibur dan melupakan kejadian hari ini dan hidup damai setelahnya mimpi yang indah.

Tanpa sadar khayalannya kini telah membawanya di hadapan sang iblis yang tengah bersimpuh, dengan pedang yang terjatuh disebelahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan lelehan air mata yang terus jatuh dari kedua mata yang telah kembali ke warna malam tak berbintang itu, dihadapannya ia tau seberapa besar cinta sang iblis untuk sang fallen angel namun cinta itu terlalu terlarang hingga membuat sang pengisi murka dan memisahkan mereka. Namun kini sang malaikat yang meninggalkannya, perlahan kaki mungilnya membawanya berada dihadapanan sang iblis yang menangis.

Desau angin semakin kencang mengirimkan kabar kepada para makhluknya. Disini dihadapannya sang iblis berada di titik terbawah, sang iblis telah menyerah kepada alam dan alam akan memberikan sanksinya. Sang malaikat terjatuh mengeluarkan darah dari bibir manisnya akibat serangan sang dewa kematian, berulang kali ia mencoba mencabik namun tubuhnya seolah kembali lagi dan dengan itu ia sadar dewa kematian mengambil energi dari tubuh sang majikan jadi satu-satunya cara adalah membunuh sang iblis. Dari kejauhan mata biru serupa sang saudara menatap kearah sang iblis yang kini tengah bersimpuh dihadapan seorang makhluk yang belum pernah ia ketauhi sebelumnya, dengan segala kekuatan terakhir miliknya ia membisikan kepada angin kepada makhluk itu untuk membunuh sang iblis. Bagai lagu pesan itu tersampaikan dengan baik, namun sang makhluk yang baru saja terlahir itu tetap terdiam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Pikirannya berkecambuk dihadapannya adalah iblis, namun bersemayam dalam tubuh seorang lelaki yang kini dicintainya namun teriakan kesakitan dan raungan meminta tolong para kaum membuatnya goyah. Apakah ia harus membunuh iblis dihadapannya? membunuh orang yang ia baru saja cintai? Kehilangan kembali seseorang yang ia sayangi? Hatinya goyah namun lagi-lagi, telinganya mendengar raungan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Itachi-nii" gumannya lirih disisi lain hutan ia mendengar lolongan kesakitan kakaknya, Kyuubi yang menyerukan permintaan tolong untuk kekasih kekalnya. Kini hatinya semakin goyah siapa yang akan ia pilih? Membunuh orang yang ia cintai atau membiarkan kekasih kakaknya terbunuh?

~chezzlicious~

"_hai iblisku, maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu terlebih dulu. Meninggalkan kisah kita, menyisakan kau sendirian disana, kau tau kisah ini tak akan pernah berakhir bahagia jika kita bersama. Maafkan aku, kau boleh membenciku wahai iblis namun jangan lupakan cintaku untukmu, karna aku tak akan pernah melupakan kisah ini. Jangan lagi kau siksa dirimu untukku, aku sudah cukup bahagia diatas sini. Istirahatlah wahai iblisku, tidurlah dengan nyaman. Aku menunggumu dikehidupan selanjutnya, karna saat ini bukanlah waktu kita. Jadi biarkan waktu yang menjawab dan mempertemukan kita kembali, biarlah sang waktu yang berbicara pada takdir untuk mempertemukan kita dipadang tempat kita bertemu. Jangan menyiksa dirimu iblisku karna aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya lagi, kemarilah raihlah jemariku. Kita pergi dari sini menguntai kasih dikehidupan selanjutnya dan jika alam berkenan kau dan aku akan terus bersama dikehidupan selanjutnya. Karna aku menunggumu wahai iblisku."_

* * *

haloooo balik lagi eaaa

gimana-gimana tanggepannya buat chap 11 kali ini? chap2 final ini hahhaha

makin gaje ya? huhu chizu sendiri sedih

kemarin waktu mau ngelanjutin sempet lupa plot cerita pas tengah2

itulah kenapa kemarin chap 9 ke chap 10 bener2 lama banget

malah kepikiran buat hapus akun karna saking gaada idenya

tapi waktu iseng baca2 review kalian rasanya semangat balik lagi meskipun cerita makin gaje

jadi aku mau makasiiiih banget buat kalian yang selama ini sudah support chizu jadi lebih baik dan baiiiik makasih banget

gak nyangka bakalan dapet review sebanyak ini makasiiiih aku sayang kalian

semoga kita masih bisa bertemu di chap 12 yaaa tinggal itung beberapa chap lagi dan the last bakalan end hehe

gimana menurut kalian?


End file.
